The Light That Fills These Dark Hallways
by primrosesandtea
Summary: An Earthling is dropped into Mirkwood forest. Marian is a young woman that sees good in all, but is she the woman that can catch and keep the heart of a king who can't? Thranduil and Marian develop a passionate cat and mouse relationship but will their stubbornness in character put a kingdom and their relationship in danger? Read Authors Note. Mature in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This story isn't going to follow the book and it will be based largely on the movie. It takes place before and after the dwarves visiting. I haven't read the book but very much enjoyed the movies. I'm not looking for reviews that are super critical. I'm not an aspiring writer. I just want to write. It's just going to be itself, in whatever shape or form I imagine it. Please don't scrutinize the details "It doesn't follow the book! That's not what happened…) It's called fanfiction for a reason. I've quit this site before because of this type of critical review when I've clearly stated that I never meant to follow a specific storyline. And frankly, i felt very much bullied. I did not appreciate name calling over a story, at all. That being said, please let yourself be captivated into the story (especially if you love Thrandy as much as I do). And if you don't enjoy this story, please don't feel the need to bully me about it. If you like it please review or favorite, or just bookmark it in your tab. My characters may be flawed or they may be plain to you – that's fine. They serve my purpose in the story. They are shaped to create the story as I feel they should be. I'm a hopeless romantic and i hope you love this romantic story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters but my own: the shopkeeper and the main character – Marian Howard.

* * *

><p>Marian Howard filled her small studio with pretty little trinkets and books. A rose-detailed teacup sat on her windowsill; a collection of books adorned the wall by her bed. Her kitchen, a small nook in the corner opposite her door, was filled with painted ceramics and tins jam-packed with chocolates and teas. A love of all things cozy and unique filled her heart and her head. Marian thought of nothing more than finding homes for the items tucked away in corners of antique shops and estate sales.<p>

It was Sunday morning and Marian walked over to the town's local antique shop, a weekly tradition she had started nearly a year after moving to her studio. The shop stood on the corner of a lonely road, almost close to the woods that encircled the town. She walked up to the wooden door and turned the doorknob, the bell above the door rang as she entered the shop. Her Sunday morning sanctuary was a lovely maze to be lost in. No corner of the shop was left untouched by little trinkets, pieces of furniture, or books. The smell of dust and of things past delighted her. The sunlight came through stained glass windows and its rays illuminated the tiny dust particles that floated as she walked by rows of things set on shelves. Marian stretched her hand out, brushing the covers of old books and antique postcards.

These little treasures made her happy and reminded her of her childhood home that was filled with books and beautiful pieces of furniture. Her parents died a few years back and Marian sought to preserve their memory by collecting her own treasures, filling her small studio with things that made her happy, that reminded her of this past. Marian swiftly turned to another row to glance at a candelabra that stood high on a shelf.

"Miss Howard!" The old shopkeeper shouted out as he walked back to the front. He caught a glimpse of her long raven hair and white dress in the isle next to him.

"Mr. James!" Marian rushed back to the front to greet the old man. "How are you?"

"Just fine, missy, just fine…I thought you'd be in today. I told Ellen 'I bet Miss Howard be in today, I bet'"

"How is Mrs. James?" Marian asked cheerfully,

"Oh, you know lass, me and the miss aren't getting any younger. No ma'am. Ellen and I tired, very tired" The old shopkeeper replied.

Mr. Thomas James was in his eighties and had owned the shop ever since anyone could remember. His wife, Ellen, shared in the business. They had both been collectors since childhood. Their home, a small cottage on the brink of the town, was filled with just as many things as the shop, perhaps even more.

He was of a fairly small stature, just as tall as Marian- who was merely a 5'1, not the average stature of an average woman. Alas, Marian was not the average woman. Although just 24, she was filled with the wisdom of a woman who had lived a lifetime. Her constant reading of books and yearning to learn had titled her the "Librarian" of the town. She read in cafes, she read while getting groceries, and perhaps to the annoyance of many she read during the previews at the local movie theater. But this love of reading, of antiques, and of all things curious had created a friendship with Mr. James, whom she enjoyed talking to of adventures and intellectual topics. He spent every Sunday talking to Marian about everything and anything. He thought the world of her, as she reminded him of his own daughter now far away from this little town with her own family.

Mr. James moved to rest in his chair by the register, holding on the wooden desk it stood on for support.

"Let me, Mr. James." Marian brought his stool closer to him and helped the old man sit down, letting him use her arm to steady himself as he lowered himself.

"Ay, my dear, you have a kind heart, helping an old man like me" he said as he shifted on his stool.

"You're too kind, Sir" Marian gave him a hearty smile.

"No, my dear, it is you who is too kind…you have always been. Your parents have raised you well, my dear." Mr. James took off his round glasses and wiped them with a red cloth from his shirt pocket.

Mr. James smiled as he put his spectacles back on. Marian was always very helpful and kind to all in their little town. She often visited the elderly, babysat the town children, and helped bring happiness to all who needed it. She was a comfort to Mr. James, always curious to know how his health was and inquiring after his wife. Marian brought him baked goods, another thing she enjoyed doing for people she liked.

"I have something for you, Marian." Mr. James put his glasses back on and put his finger in the air, telling Marian to stay where she stood. He turned in his stool to a desk behind him.

Piles of books sat on the dark wooden desk he now faced. He ran his finger up and down the columns, and stopped at a dark green cover towards the top of a pile. He pulled out a small but thick book, dusting off the cover. He turned around in his stool and faced Marian. He held the book out to her and she slowly took it.

It was an ordinary book with no special designs and no title.

"Mr. James, I don't understand….what book is this?" Marian's green eyes scanned the side for a title. _Nothing._

"Have you read _The Hobbit_, my dear?" Mr. James asked her.

_Of course she had once read The Hobbit, _she thought. She had even seen the movies, which her younger sibling had enjoyed. She found the story and the movies quite adventurous and exciting. _I remember dreaming about being in the woods...traveling with elves. _

"Yes, Mr. James, I've read _The Hobbit_" she replied.

The old shopkeeper stood quite for a moment. Marian looked up at him. His lips curled into a smile.

"Not like this, you haven't…" He let out a small chuckle.

Marian stood perplexed but smiled at the charming old shopkeeper.

"A gift my dear, I have no need of it any longer. Take care of it, as you do with all your precious items."

Marian thanked him.

"Let me at least pay you, Mr. James" she insisted.

"Oh no, my dear. It is a gift…. use it wisely. You like adventures, don't you?" He raised a white bushy eyebrow as he gave her a smile.

Marian chuckled. The old shopkeeper had always known her sense of adventure and love of plots. She held the book close to her chest after giving the cover another glance.

"Yes, I like adventures" she replied. _I love adventures. _

Marian was a day dreamer, living in a fantasy everyday. Sometimes her dreams of fairytales and taking trips to different countries with her younger brother would dominate conversations she had with others. It was evident she wished to travel, buying one guidebook after the other from the shop. She pinned maps along her walls, hung up pictures of scenic landscape, and often sat up all night planning fake vacations. Marian was that type of dreamer, the dreamer that never stops dreaming. She was overly confident that one day she would leave her little town and see things she's never seen before.

"Go and read it someplace nice. The bench in the woods perhaps?" Mr. James suggested as he saw her scanning the cover.

Marian nodded and said her goodbye, leaving the shop with book in hand towards the woods across the street. The woods were a wonderful place this time of year. The spring time meant all the leaves were green, roses were red, and the stream flowed serenely. An retreat from the hustle and bustle of the little town, Marian delighted in the idea of spending and afternoon reading on the lone bench in the woods.

The shopkeeper waved from the door and closed it after seeing her enter the forest.

"Have an adventure, my dear, for you deserve it" he said to himself as he faced back into his shop. Marian needed something magical and that is what she would get.

She entered the green woods through a small trail that from the road. It winded down into the thick bushy green that engulfed anyone who entered it. Not many did enter these woods. It was a popular picnic spot for some but, only to those who appreciated the fresh air and plants that surrounded them.

Marian had always had an appreciation for nature, ever since she could remember. She had grown up in these woods- scraping her knees as she climbed trees and dipping in the stream that ran through the middle. She remembered when her family would take hikes here during the summer.

She continued on the path finally coming to a stop at the beautiful bench at the end of it. Large trees and bushes surrounded it. Sunlight peered through the leaves, kissing her pale skin and raven hair. The sun was warm. Marian smiled as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The air was fresh, filled with leafy smells and the sound of the stream nearby.

Marian sat on the wooden bench and sighed as she looked at the dark green book in her hand.

_What a kind man, giving me this book._ Her long pale fingers traced the outline of the book. Marian had received one of two little trinkets from Mr. James every now and then. She was a frequent visitor and he knew she cared for little objects that were unique. Sometimes he had given her precious books, knowing she would take care of them like no other.

_How is this version of The Hobbit any different than the next one? _she thought.

Marian was curious the find out. She looked around to check if anyone had gotten on the trail. _No one._

Marian placed the book on her lap and opened it to the first page. She read….and nothing. _This version did not look any different_. She kept reading. She read and read until a yearning for sleep came over her. Her eyes grew heavy.

_What is happening_? she thought.

Her eyes grew heavier and a yawn escaped her mouth. In a matter of minutes Marian had fallen to the ground, fast asleep. The book lay open near her stretched hand on the woodland floor. The wind suddenly picked up. The pages of the book fluttered fast then faster. A big gust of wind came along and then everything was silent.

Marian and the book were no longer there.

* * *

><p>"Here! Over here!" A tall elf in full armor stood in the woods.<p>

Two more fully armored elves joined him where he stood.

"What will we do with her?" the first elf asked the others.

"Let us take her to His Majesty. He will instruct us further" said another elf as he drew closer to the woman on the ground.

They examined her closely. She wore a white dress with a green sash, her dark and curly hair was strewn over her shoulders and on the forest floor. The woman before them was as pale as an elf but with a faint pink blush on her cheeks. Her lips, slightly parted in sleep were a deep red. The first elf stood in awe. _She's beautiful, for a mortal. What is she doing in the forest? _

_"_Is she...sleeping?" another elf asked?

"I believe she is" the first elf answered back. "Why is she sleeping in the forest?"

"Perhaps she is injured?"

The three elves looked her over again. There were no visible injuries and no blood stains. _She was just a sleeping woman._

The first elf kneeled on the forest ground and put his arms under the woman in front of him. As he stood up leaves fell from her long black hair and white dress. She made no noise nor movement as he started carrying her away.

"There is a book" the third elf said as he picked up a dark green book that had been next to her on the ground.

"Bring it with. It must be hers," said the elf that carried the woman away.

The elf glanced at the book. He opened it to check its contents. He flipped through the pages. _It was completely empty. No words…nothing. _He tucked the book away in his surcoat and joined the two elves heading back to the halls of the kingdom of Mirkwood.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned! This is going to be a long adventure. Hopefully.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Marian Howard and my other character, the shopkeeper. The end.

* * *

><p>The Elven King of Mirkwood sat at his throne, over looking his kingdom. He awaited reports from his guard on patrol in the forest. A dire need to protect his kingdom for all had overcome him and he trusted neither man nor beast. The guards were ordered to patrol the borders daily to keep out everyone and anyone. His grip on the arms of his throne tightened as he saw three guards approach him up the staircase carrying what looked like the lifeless body of a mortal woman.<p>

"Why do you bring me a dead mortal?" his voice echoed towards the elven guard.

"My Lord, the woman is not dead. She appears to be in deep sleep", said the elf that held the woman in his arms.

The Elf King furrowed his brows. "Bring her closer", he ordered.

The King stood up and stepped down from his throne, his glimmering-silver brocade robe trailing behind him. The elf holding the woman approached the king and laid her down at the King's feet.

"She was found on the border, my Lord. She had nothing in her possession but a book." The elf signaled for the dark green book. A second elf approached and handed the book to the King.

Thranduil traced his fingers over the book and flipped to the first page.

"_She entered his kingdom"_ it read.

He was puzzled. _Had this woman written this before falling asleep?_ Thranduil quickly closed the book and looked down at the woman.

She looked striking amongst the silver-haired elves standing in the hall. Her long and dark hair laid out on the floor, going down her shoulder and white dress. She wore a green sash that clinched her waist, revealing her small and fragile figure. She was smaller than most mortals but as pale as the elves that looked down at her.

Thranduil huffed and turned around walking back up to his throne.

"Throw her in the dungeons. Bring her to me when she wakes" he coldly ordered as he reached his throne.

The elf that stood before him bowed and picked up the woman, carrying her down the steps and away to the dungeons below.

Thranduil sat furious at his throne. _How did she get into the forest? Why is she sleeping? There will be no more trespassing into his kingdom. He'd make sure of it. Mortals…. they're all clueless, all the same. _

He realized he was still holding her wretched book. He signaled a servant at his side. A young elf boy approached.

"Take this to my library" he ordered.

The elf bowed and was handed the book that he took away down the stairs and left to the king's personal rooms.

* * *

><p>Marian's eyelashes fluttered as she slowly stirred from her slumber. She lay still as her eyes opened wide. There was a dark cavernous ceiling above her. Marian quickly sat upright in the elven cell.<p>

_I'm in jail. I'm in a jail! _she thought as she looked around her. _A jail….cave?_

Marian slowly stood up taking in her surroundings. She was in a small cave behind iron bars. She looked out from where she stood. There were torches along the wall opposite her casting flickering shadows on the cavern walls. She slowly approached the iron bars and stopped when she noticed a shadow approaching.

A tall elf appeared in front of her on the other side of the bars.

"You are awake" he stated.

Marian gasped as she took in his form. _He has long blonde hair…..he has….he has pointy ears….he's an elf!_

Marian backed away slowly as her mind flooded with thoughts. She had just started reading The Hobbit on a bench and now she was in a cavernous jail, standing before and elf. Her cheeks turned red and her head started spinning. _This is just a dream…I'm in a dream. _She pinched herself.

_Ow!...No, this was real._

"King Thranduil of Mirkwood orders your presence since you have awoken" the elf standing before her stated.

Marian placed her back against the cave wall as she took the elf's words in. _Thranduil wanted to see her…the elf king…the golden haired elf king…..The Elf King…_

She smiled. _I'm in the Hobbit...I'm in the book._ _Oh Mr. James, you didn't. _There was always something magical about the antique shop but never did she think there was such a thing as Magic. She continued smiling to herself, almost doubting her sanity when she realized she was not even the least bit concerned about returning home. _I can have an adventure, can't I?_

"Do not be afraid" the elf that stood before her said. She heard the dangling of keys and saw the iron gate of her cell slowly open.

Marian hesitated for a moment and then slowly made her way to the elf. She stopped right next to his hand. She looked at him. _Legolas!_ It was the Elven king's son. His long blonde hair draped over his green tunic. His piercing blue eyes looked into her very soul. _I'm standing in front of an elf...a fake, but completely real elf. I'm not dreaming._

She looked down at his outreached hand, waiting for her to take it.

"Do not be afraid, my lady" the elf said in a kind voice.

_M'day...this was nice _she thought.

Marian nodded and placed her hand on his. It was warm, so very warm. She looked up at him again.

"What is your name?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She hoped he would confirm her suspicion.

"Legolas" he replied as they slowly made their way out of the prison. "And what is yours?" he asked her.

"Marian" she replied, blushing as they continued up a set of stairs. _She was talking to an Elf...and holding his hand. _

Marian's eyes widened. _It was him, and this was real._ She could feel his warm palm, his pulse, and his skin. _This was completely real_.

After a minute of so on a winding staircase they reached a landing. Soft light from torches and starlight filled her surroundings. Winding staircases were everywhere. Platforms where everywhere, amongst carved out trees. Elves stood in their golden armor, watching her from above and below.

Marian had almost slipped as they ascended another set of steps. Legolas had caught her at the moment. She gave him a small smile, blushing at her graceless step. They continued up the stairs until they reached a large landing. Two rows of guards flanked both sides of the landing leading up to the throne in which sat a certain Elven King.

She looked towards the man in the center, who attracted attention like no other. The Elven King, Thranduil sat before her on his magnificent throne. _Utterly magnificent _she thought as she continued looking at this Elven King in awe. His piercing stare went through her, like a bolt of lightening. She shuttered as she felt his gaze upon her. Thranduil remained at his throne as he addressed her, his regal voice booming throughout the hall.

"My guards tell me you were found on my borders. What business do you have in my forest?"

Marian remained silent, too stunned to speak or move. She was still admiring his majestic presence, his air of grace and stoicness.

"Well, mortal woman? What have you to say?" he asked again.

Marian stuttered. "I…I…I don't have..any business in the forest, your forest, your Majesty."

She was tense. _I have to act natural, like i belong here._ Her body stiffened as his gaze still pierced through her. _He gave her such a fright….such a fright to speak and to be spoken to. _She started to have chills._ What is going on? _

* * *

><p><em>I'm frightening her<em> he thought. _Good. She needs to be frightened enough to go back to her people. Let her feel the might and force of the elven kingdom, never to return back. _

"If you have no business in my forest, why were you found there?" he asked.

The woman stayed silent for a moment.

"I…don't know how I got there. I was asleep in another forest…" Marian stopped herself. _She couldn't tell anyone about what happened. They would not understand. They would execute her. Although this was a fictional book and had fictional characters she did not know the extent of this magical world._

She often wondered what it would be like to be dropped into another world and experience adventures. Marian never imagined it would go like this. She could not risk upsetting anyone, she had to fit in. _i wish there was a guide to this...wait...i studied some medieval subjects, i know how to address a king. _

"I am from a far off land, my lord. I fell asleep and must have been taken to your forest. I cannot reach my home from here." Marian bowed her head a little, trying to show the Elven King she meant no trouble. Perhaps being humble would help.

_Lies_ Thranduil thought. _She must be lying. _

"What is your name, mortal?" he asked as he stood up from his throne. He slowly made his way towards the captive woman who stood next to his son.

_He's coming towards me. Oh my, he's so….regal._ Marian blushed as he slowly approached. He started slowly circling her. She still felt his intense gaze upon her. Marian looked down at the marble floor, hiding her excitement on being in front of the elven king, standing next to Legolas, and being in this magical world. She thought back to the book. _That sure was some book._

"Marian, your Grace. My name is Marian" she replied almost in a whisper. Her voice was starting to break from nervousness.

"Marian, you say? I have never heard of such a name. You are indeed from a far off land. What is it called?" His voice echoed again, beaming from the walls of the hall they stood in.

Marian stiffened once more. _Should she say where? _She gulped.

"Earth, my lord" she replied.

_What is she talking about? There is no such land. Lies, again. Those mortals lie. _Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows again. He despised any mortals or men in his kingdom.

Thranduil quickly stepped in front of her and stared down at her.

"You lie" Thranduil snared. His eyes met hers, searching for the truth.

"No, no your Majesty, I swear. I am from Earth. It is far from here, there are no records of it." Marian spoke rapidly, pleading to the Elven King towering over her.

Her voice was breaking, she was not used to such a demanding presence. Her eyes met his. The blue-grey eyes started right through her. She could tell he was trying to see if she was telling the truth. She gathered her courage and looked into his eyes, firm in her stare.

Thranduil backed away and turned around. _She's telling the truth. Her eyes do not lie...still...she might have malicious intent._

He pondered a moment, still facing the other way. _What shall I do with her? I have no need for her here...she might be a spy._

"How will you get back to your Earth?" He asked.

"I don't know how. I don't know where my home is" Marian replied.

She cringed at the thought of it. _I don't want to go back. This is the time for adventure. I might be dead back on earth for all i know...I need to live in the now and here. _

Marian looked around her. Legolas looked to his father and the flanks of elves stood proud facing forward and fully armored. Everyone looked so tall, so stoic. It was a sight that made her weak in the knees. The one that made her the weakest was the Elven King. His voice was serene, his stature was regal, and his eyes were powerful. The grace about him made Marian stand in awe. Every time there was a moment of silence she studied him, and every time he spoke to her she flushed. Marian studied him now, his back still turned to her. His long blonde hair flowed down his silver and gold robe. His crown of leaves and berries glimmered in the torchlight. He was handsome and she was overwhelmed. _I'm crushing on the elven king...I'm crushing on him and i have no idea why I'm here. _

He continued to speak with his back still turned. His voice echoed once more throughout the hall.

"You were found with a book, you wrote about entering my kingdom. Why?"

Marian was puzzled. She remembered falling asleep with the book, but it was just _The Hobbit. i never wrote anything in it._

"I don't recall writing in it, your grace" she replied.

Thranduil moved towards his throne. _Your Grace… she was well mannered for a mortal. But she does not fool me. She wrote about entering his kingdom. _He saw it written on the first page.

"If you did not write it, who did? There is nothing more written there." Thranduil now sat on his throne with his arms outreach and grasping the ends of the chair. His gaze traveled back to the woman who stood in the center of his hall.

"Well?" he asked impatiently and he watched her remain silent.

"I don't know" she spoke quietly, truly confused by what he meant.

There was nothing said for a while. He continued to watch her as she looked down on his marble floor. Legolas approached his father and kept his voice low and he spoke to him.

"Father, what shall we do with her?" He glanced back to look at Marian, who now looked at the both of them and wondered what would become of her.

"Send her away, back to the edge of the forest. I do not need her here" Thranduil snarled as he continued watching the mortal woman. _That's enough with these men and creatures entering my kingdom. There shall be no more of it. _

"I do not think it is wise father, reports of orcs..." Legolas was cut off my his father

"Do not advise me, Legolas!" Thranduil quickly glared to his son. "I have no sympathy for men. Let the orcs attack them."

"Take her away!" he commanded in Elvish.

Marian felt the grasp of two elf soldiers, one on each side of her grabbing her arms and dragging her away. She struggled

"Wait! Wait!" she yelled back at the King. "Please! My lord, please!" Marian cried as she tried squirming her way out of the grasps of the Elves. Marian looked around. She needed to stay in the kingdom, she needed to adventure here for a while. She wanted to be with the elves, amongst the trees, watching them and learning their ways. _I have to stay here. _

In a quick moment of thinking she kicked each elf in the knee and wiggled her way free from their grips as they sank to the ground crutching their legs. Marian picked up her dress and ran to the steps of the King on his throne. She sank before him, bowing in a plead of mercy.

"Please don't send me away. I want to stay here. I do not know how to get back to Earth. I'll do anything. Please…" Marian looked up to the Elf. She hoped her act of pleading with change the mind of this Elven king. She looked into his eyes, smiling with hers, hoping he would be flattered. _If you can't fight em, join them _she thought.

That was the fault with Marian, she hoped too much. She believed there was good in all. Little did she know just how cruel this king was said to be throughout the lands. Thranduil was selfish and overly concerned about protecting his kingdom, so much so that he often refused entry into it.

* * *

><p>His once enraged expression faded to a small smirk. He found her mercy charming. <em>Look at this lonely and miserable mortal. She begs me to let her stay. <em>She showed him humbleness, pleading mercy to his majesty. A king found this sort of attention endearing, especially a selfish king like Thranduil. He signaled his guards to stop as they quickly approached Marian to take her away.

"You want to stay in my Kingdom?" He asked coldly not taking his sight away from her.

Marian nodded with pleading eyes. _i need to stay here. My adventure starts here, otherwise the book would have dropped me somewhere else_ she thought.

"Very well" Thranduil shocked his guard and his son, who turned to look at him, confused in the change of his father. "Get up" he ordered.

Murmurs filled the hall as elves looked to one another and then their king with his chin raised high and crown glimmering in the torch did not expect their king to be this merciful to a mere mortal. All quickly stood silent as they awaited to hear what he would say next. Perhaps this is a ruse of sorts to be played on the mortal woman.

Marian scrambled to her feet and bowed her head. "Thank you, my lord." She smiled. _I get to start here...with elves. Thank you Mr. James._

"There are rules with your stay here" he stated. Marian listened intently giving the elf king a nod and a small smile.

_Why is she smiling at me? _the elven king thought. _Surely she must know she is to be a prisoner in my kingdom._

"You will receive chambers. I see you are just a mere woman with no malicious intentions. You will sit with us for all meals and any meetings I so choose. You will wear the clothes of my people and not the ratty thing you have now_."_

Marian looked down at her dress. It was still fairly white but she noticed a number of rips and seams that have been ripped apart. There was dried mud at the end of her dress near her ankles and leaves that had attached to the bottom, coiled up in the threads that were loose. She looked at his robes. If the clothes of his people were anything like his robes, she would gladly wear them. Marian continued to listen to the Elven King.

"You will be free to roam the chambers, the springs, and the gardens" Marian smiled at this statement.

Her smile soon disappeared when she heard Thranduil say: "You are a prisoner here, do not forget that."

_Well that was a bit harsh. I'm under house arrest by the elven king…that doesn't sound so bad, right? I'm free to roam around. Surely that is not the will of a prisoner._

Marian looked at Thranduil, his icy gaze finding her soft glance at him. He had just ordered her and called her a prisoner and she was still completely entranced by his presence. She could not be mad at him.

* * *

><p>With a wave of his hand she was escorted away to her new chambers, a few halls down from the King's personal chambers. The halls were gloriously lit and hollow. One could hear every step, every pin drop. The elf that escorted her turned left and she followed. A large wooden door stood before them. He opened the door for her and turned to face her.<p>

"You are to report to breakfast tomorrow in the great hall"

Marian nodded. "Thank you" she said softly.

The elf looked over her. He was the one that found her in the forest, lying in stillness and deep sleep. She was delicate, a small and frail woman. Marian was however like none of the other mortal women he had seen. She was as pale as an elf and her hair curled down her back in a thick frenzy. She reminded him of his mother, a kind elf. This woman appeared very delicate, so pure, so innocent looking. Although not an elf, she was a great beauty. In an action of surprise to himself and Marian, he bowed. The king had shown a kindness to her for some reason and he wished to do the same. Perhaps his King had noticed her fragility, perhaps she was the one who could change his cold demeanor.

"My Lady" he straightened back up and turned away to walk down the hall.

Marian smiled to her self as she watched him walk away. _It's like I'm in a fairytale...a real fairytale. _The thought of being in the kingdom of Mirkwood made her giddy. She took a deep breath before turning to the door and walking through the threshold. Her lips curled into a smile when she saw the interiors of her new chambers.

A beautifully carved bed sat at her right, glistening in the torchlight next to her. The orange dark wood frames rose to the ceiling, holding a canopy of a sheer-silver fabric that draped down to the floor. On the bed lay a beautiful black velvet blanket with two silver pillows propped up next to the wall. Marian entered deeper into her chamber. A small desk sat to her left, beautifully carved, like the bed. A large balcony was ahead with a small table, adorned with a water basin and fruit. The shimmering moonlight peered through the sheer silver sheets that lined the ceiling above the balcony.

It was a beautiful sight. _Are all elven rooms this beautiful? _she thought.

Marian traced her hands across the velvet bed and without hesitation jumped right into its softness where she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>More to come!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters but by own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A loud knock on her chamber doors awoke her. Marian shifted on the velvet bed she fell asleep in. She shifted once more at the sound of another knock at the door. Not yet ready to get up from the softness of the velvet she shouted.<p>

"Who is it?"

No voice responded, only the turning of the doorknob. Marian heard the creak of the wooden door and abruptly sat up in her bed. _Who had come in the room?_ _Was it the King, coming to kick her out? _Marian gave a sigh of relief as she recognized the elf that stood in her chambers. It was the kind elf that escorted her there last night. He stood smiling at her as she jumped out of the bed and stood up tall, smoothing her dress that crinkled from her slumber,

"It's you!" she happily exclaimed.

The kind elf nodded and proceeded to speak. "King Thranduil expects you to join in the morning feast, my lady."

Marian had forgotten she was excpected to join the King this morning. How strange it felt not waking up to an alarm clock by her side. Instead a handsome stranger awaked her in her chambers. _I could get used to this_ she thought. Marian looked at the elf in front of her. She had at once realized she did not know his name. _Surely it is only polite I ask. _

"What is your name, sir?"

"Gwennor" the elf replied.

_Gwennor, these elves have unique and beautiful names _she thought.

"What a splendid name, Gwennor!" Marian exclaimed cheerfully. She hoped she could make herself appear unthreatening and friendly. Perhaps she could learn more things about the elves if she befriended a few.

Her cheerfulness suddenly stopped when she realized she was wearing a torn up dress for the past day. _Thranduil insisted I wear something else….I have nothing else though. What will I do?_

She blushed in having to ask this question: "I have nothing nice to wear, Gwennor. Do you know where I can find something…more suitable?" Marian picked up the ends of her dress showing the elf the rips and mud stains.

Gwennor chuckled. "Yes, my lady. I shall find you some more clothes. Wait here." Gwennor disappeared behind the open door as Marian walked to the water basin.

She cupped water in her hands and splashed her face. Here she was in a handsome king's realm and she looked like hell. Her dress was ripped and stained, her hair unkempt, and her skin rough from the dirt of the forest and the cell. She noticed a small chest next to the bowl and opened it. It contained a few vials.

Marian took one of the vials out and opened it. _Smells like heaven _she thought as she inhaled a sweet scent. The sweet aroma that filled her nostrils was that of various berries and of spring. _Smells like a fresh spring day. _Without hesitation she poured the vial into the mixture of water and began a quick rinse of her arms and neck. It felt absolutely amazing spritzing the mixture on her skin.

Gwennor came in, unannounced as Marian was dropping little droplets of the water from the basin on her skin. He gave a chuckle when he saw her become startled by her presence. He wish she did not stop, it was charming seeing her enjoy discovering the various potions of scents used by the elves. It was like a child, discovering a new sensation – a new feeling.

Marian quickly stopped when she noticed the elf watching. She turned to face him, cheeks bright red in embarrassment.

"It's so clean and beautiful smelling!" she exclaimed.

Gwennor approached her carrying a heavy bag in his arms.

"That, my lady, is the essence of the wild berries. They are grown in our sacred forest. They make for wonderful wines, cakes, and oils" he explained. "I have brought you some clothes for your stay, my lady. I hope they are to your liking."

Gwennor knelt down and put the heavy cloth bag on the floor. He proceeded to unbutton the top, revealing layers of multi colored fabrics that sat in the bag. Marian reached in and pulled out the first garment. She held it close to her body, measuring its size and height.

It was a lovely silver dress, one that matched the color of the canopy and curtains. There was a beautiful floral pattern sewn in with gold thread. Marian beamed with excitement for never had she seen such a fine dress and materials. The beauty of the dress almost matched the robe of the King that she saw last night.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, giving Gwennor a rosy smile. Marian thanked him for his help.

"I shall change. Wait outside for me, will you?" she asked. Gwennor nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Marian quickly removed her tattered and torn white dress and proceeded to put on this new silver dress. It felt incredibly soft at her skin that was now mostly clean and smelled enchanting. She twirled around in the dress that shimmered when it hit the small amount of sunlight coming through her balcony. She was almost tempted to sit back down on the velvety covers of the bed when she heard Gwennor from behind the door.

"I hope the dress is to your satisfaction, my lady, but we must leave for the morning feast soon."

Marian did a quick brush through of her long hair with her fingers. _I must ask for a proper brush. _

She soon appeared next to Gwennor who stood outside her door in his gold and silver armor.

"You look…..beautiful, my lady" he stated in awe at the sight of her. He once thought she looked beautiful for a mortal but now knew for certain she would also make a beautiful elleth. The silver dress looked stunning against her pale skin and dark hair.

Marian smiled. "Why, thank you Gwennor". She looked down and blushed. _I think this elf likes me a little. _

At only 24, Marian had never been in a relationship, only flirting with the occasional fancy. She was often seen as too much of a goody two shoes type of girl, never agreeing to dates with just anyone. Marian had always told herself that she would value her body, mind, and soul above anyone was never really pursued but that did not stop her from falling head over heels for some men. It however never escalated in enough to form any solid relationships. She wanted to wait for the right man, the knight in shining armor, not like the others girls who went on endless strings of dates with anyone who'd ask. Yes, Marian had an ideal, a stupid ideal she had formed from too much reading. The perfect knight was out there somewhere and hopeful Marian never gave up the thought that such perfection, such an ideal, never existed. Marian sighed as she took in the elf's words. He was handsome, but not her type. _What was her type anyways?_

Gwennor and Marian walked down the hallway and up a set of stairs that led to a beautiful sunlit room. A long table awaited her and at its head sat the Elven King in his grand morning robe of blue and gold.

* * *

><p>He appeared to be reading over a letter. A small plate of half eaten fruit was before him and a silver goblet filled with wine stood nearby. He looked like he was studying his letter intently, both hands grasping each side of the letter. His grey-blue eyes stared into the words on the parchments, scanning the lines over and over. His strong jaw line was illuminated by the sunlight pouring through the canopy above. Marian started at him in awe. Thranduil sat strikingly handsome on his chair of gold, griping his letter, furrowing his eyebrows. He elven face was a mixture of coldness and regality, a look that Marian found quite disarming. <em>He...he could be her type, if he'd only be chivalrous. <em>

"My lord, the Lady Marian to join you for breakfast" Gwennor stated and bowed as his king put the letter down on the table.

Thranduil looked up at his prisoner. She was dressed in the Elvish way, a dress of silver silk. He could smell the wildberry oils as she gave a deep curtsy.

He waved his hand dismissing Gwennor and then signaled Marian to take the seat across from him that had a plate of fruit on the table in front of it.

Marian walked towards the table and seated herself across from him. She looked down at her palms that lay on her lap. Her hands were getting red and warm. She was becoming nervous.

* * *

><p>Thranduil watched the mortal woman walk to her chair and sit down. She did not look up at the fruit or at him. She was still in her chair, almost like a statue.<p>

He broke the silence with a question, his voice calm yet demanding.

"Why does my guard call you Lady?"

Marian looked up at him. He was leaning back on his golden seat, a marvelous head chair fit for a king. One arm held the wine goblet that was previously on the table; the other arm was raised to his check, fingers softly leaning against it. The letter laid near his plate of fruit, all his concentration was on her. He looked at her quizzically, a slight smirk on the corner of his lips. His eyes glanced at her dress, then her hair, and then right into her own eyes. _He must think I look funny in this _she thought.

Marian looked down again, blushing as she answered.

" I do not know, my lord."

A moment of small silence passed.

"Do you like being called 'My Lady'?" he asked, his voice breaking the silence once more.

Marian shuddered as his voice filled the room. It was so different, so demanding, so chilling. She looked up at him. His gaze continued.

"Yes, I do" she replied firmly. "It makes me feel welcomed" she said, hoping he caught the subtext meant for him. Although he had given her shelter and allowed her to stay, he was not in the least welcoming. His guards treated her better than he did.

_I need to stop feeling so insecure around him. He's only an elf, like the rest of them. He's….he's only a mythical king. You're the real one. You don't feel…insecure around others, get a grip! _Marina processed her thoughts and then to Thranduil's surprise grabbed a fruit off her plate and bit into it.

Marian took a bite out of the juicy round fruit on the plate before her and swallowed it. She noticed Thranduil had put his hand from his cheek down and grabbed his half eaten fruit from the plate before him. He continued watching her as they both ate their meals.

They ate in silence. She sat still and looked out into the balcony ahead of her, watching the sunlight peer through.

"You do not eat before a king has touched his plate and you do not finish before a king." Thranduil's voice broke the silence once more.

"And you wish to be called "My Lady'? A lady does not offend her king."

Marian was taken aback by his remark. She remained silent for a moment, contemplating what to say.

_Well what kind of lord doesn't get up for a lady? He's just messing with me. He likes being mean _she thought. _No, I'll kill it with kindness._

Marian looked at the elven king and smiled.

"You're a great king, my lord, and such wonderful graces you have."

Her statement shocked him. Thranduil was expecting a clever if not degrading remark from this mortal woman. He could have instilled enough fear for her to run back to the forest and be rid of her. He expected nothing good from and man or creature. Yet here she was, smiling at him with her rosy cheeks.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my lord. I shall leave you to your morning." Marian got up from her chair and walked towards the door. Just before she crossed the threshold she slowly turned around and gave her deepest curtsey yet. She looked down at the ornate floor and then slowly lifted her chin and met the gaze of the elven king, sitting on his chair.

Thranduil sat in perplexity. _She's being…nice…she's smiling at me. _A strange sensation fell over him. He had just insulted her and there she was playing the perfect lady. He watched her straighten back up and exit the dining hall; a smile still graced her gleaming face.

He looked down into his wine goblet.He took a large sip.

He looked back at the entrance to the dining hall. A guard now stood in her place, securing the entryway. His lips curled into a small smirk.

_This woman is amusing. She thinks she can charm me into liking her. _Thranduil looked over to where she sat across from him. He smelled the wildberry essence once more; it soothed his mind as he inhaled the sweet scent.

He thought back to Marian…. wondering where the girl went off to now.

The elven king stood up from his seat and stepped pass his guard into the long corridor ahead.

_Let's see what the mortal woman will do next_

* * *

><p>The buildup continues! I'm just in awe at how cold but charming Thrandy is! "Obey your king!"<p>

yes..yes...I'll obey.

Let's see if Marian can charm his socks off!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters but my own.

* * *

><p>Marian walked down the corridor away from the dining hall. <em>I don't think he's as bad as he wants himself to seem. Everyone has a good side. He has one too…I know it. <em>Her thoughts traced back to her meeting this morning with the King and of the way he treated her the night before. _So many layers to this Elven King….so many._ She smiled to herself.

_Oh Mr. James, if only you were here to see all of this. _Marian looked around her at the beauty of the underground kingdom. Soft light shimmered from above, the amber flickers of the torches danced on the walls. She spun around taking it all in and giving a slight chuckle. Unaware to her, an elven king watched from the corner in the shadows.

_This fantasy is amazing. _Marian continued down the hall and then turned into her chambers, closing the door behind her.

Thranduil emerged forward from his dark hiding spot. He glanced at her chamber door, wondering if it would open.

Watching Marian was like watching a child. She looked at every crevasse in the wall, every inch of the space around her – fascinated by everything and at nothing. She smiled at nothing; her rosy cheeks were at every turn. It was annoying….yet all at once refreshing.

He stood silent and in motionless. Thranduil believed himself exquisite at reading character, yet this mortal woman was unknown to him. She was layered and perplexing. He wondered what she thought of him, of his kingdom….but he did not wish to know. The sight of a mortal prancing about his kingdom was supposed to make him angry, yet here he stood, a king who let a girl in. Conflicted, he stood until a guard appeared behind him.

"My lord, the guards are ready for practice" an armored elf said.

"Very well, proceed, I shall join them shortly" Thranduil ordered in his cool tone, his glance still over where Marian stood only moments before.

* * *

><p>Marian had heard the clashing of metal and weapons as she walked by a door that led to a quarter filled with the sunlight from above the ground that seeped through. Curious, she made her way out and was met with a hectic scene. Elves engulfed the quarter, swords drawn and fighting one another. She backed away at first, assuming there was a battle but then noticed the Elven King and his son standing on a platform, watching the elves fight. She stood still, back pressed against the nearby wall – watching the swift swords in the air.<p>

The Elven King had spotted Marian. His hand raised up in the air – the elves suddenly stopped, dropping their weapons by their side. Thranduil turned to face her and stepped off the platform. He began a slow and regal stride towards her, a blue and gold cloak trailing behind him.

The sight of him made her weak. He commanded attention without needing to speak or do anything. He was approaching her now, cloaked and fully armored, the ornate silver metal glimmering in what sunlight had peered through. Marian took a few sharp breaths as he came close and closer, blushing as she thought _he looks so handsome._

Thranduil stood before her, his golden hair sweeping forwards with the movement of his armor and his cloak. Instead of his crown he wore a silver circlet, embellished with golden leaves and sapphire stones. His creamy voice filled the silence.

"It would not be wise to stand before a group of elves with their weapons out" he addressed Marian.

Marian looked down, the king made her nervous. Her cheeks turned red as she responded still glancing down on the forest floor below her.

"I….I….heard noises and wanted to see" was all she could blurt out.

Thranduil smirked. He reached for his sword and had quickly drawn it out. Marian gasped as he inched it closer to her.

Legolas made a quick move towards his father, fearing he would strike the woman but stopped when Thranduil addressed Marian.

"Would you like to hold it?" he asked. Everyone around him relaxed.

Marian looked at the magnificent sword in front of her. It had an ornate leaf pattern and curved out slightly. His long pale hands steadied it, offering it to her. Marian glanced up at the Elven king and nodded.

He inched closer to her as she outstretched both hands to receive it. He slowly placed it into her hands, his fingers slightly touching hers as he moved away. Marian felt a chill go down her spine at his touch. He took a quick breath in as he felt her skin with his fingertips. A jolt went down his chest as he realized how close he was to her.

Marian was amazed holding the weapon in her hand. She had only seen swords displayed in museums. Mr. James had a tiny dagger for sale in his shop, but she was never close to something this spectacular. It felt light in her hands.

"It's so light!" she exclaimed to the king. "Why is it so light?"

_She wants to know more about it…she's not afraid of it?_

"A lighter swords allows for more movement in battle…..my lady" Thranduil replied.

Murmurs filled the courtyard as elves became taken aback by his address to the woman. Marin looked up from the sword, stunned at what she had just heard. _My lady? He called my "My Lady"? He looked troubled at the thought of it this morning…._

_What did I just say? _Thranduil stepped back for a moment perplexed by his addressing her "My Lady". _No, I am not giving a title to this mortal woman! _He quickly stepped forward once more and grabbed the sword from Marian's hand, putting it back into its leather strap by his side. Marian gasped as he made a quick move towards her and took his sword. Her smile had quickly turned into a scowl at his sudden change of spirit.

"Such things are not to be handled by a woman, no less a mortal" he coldly said as he turned his back on her. His blonde elven hair disappeared into the crowd of elves gathered in the courtyard.

"Resume your training!" he ordered.

With the corner of his eye he saw Marian fume and turn away into the doorway by where she stood. He quickly glanced back – a flash of black hair disappeared past the frame. Legolas turned to his father giving him a quizzical look.

"She is not our enemy, father" he remarked. Thranduil kept still, observing the practice. Legolas turned to look at the soldiers around him.

"Some of the men have become fond of her this past day. They talk of the light she brings to our dark hallways. One but smiles when she is near. She has been kind to you, may perhaps she even considers you..…" Legolas paused.

"Consider me what?" his father questioned, his mouth twitched in trying to hide his curiosity at the statement.

"….she stands in awe at you, father. You have nothing to fear of Marian, be assured" said Legolas.

Thranduil turned to look at his son, his face expressionless as usual. "Continue the training and do not speak to me of _her_."

With the blink of an eye he moved past his troops, all of them stopping to acknowledge his leave. Legolas watched his troubled father disappear in the doorway.

Thranduil's mind filled with thoughts of what his son had just said. He swiftly made his way towards his chamber. His head ached with emotions he had not experienced in a long time. _Fear _of what a mortal woman in his kingdom meant. _Disappointment_ for neglecting his duty in keeping his kingdom clean from others. _Pride _in showing the girl he was King above all others. _Regret _for being cold to her. _Jealousy _in knowing elves enjoyed her presence as much as he was starting to. And _Confusion _as his thoughts continued to drift to the rosy-cheeked girl that walked his halls.

She seemed to appear everywhere to him, even though there was nobody there. He sat near his desk by a great balcony. This past day all he hoped for was observing her, seeing her down the halls, watching her explore his kingdom. Her curiosity and smiles fascinated him in some way, he did not know how or why.

Thranduil the Elven King sat in silence, wine goblet in hand as he stared up into the small amount of sunlight peering through an opening above.

_She is the new light that fills these dark hallways...and I am the shadow to everyone. _

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Thrandy is caught off guard...but i don't think he'll give in just quite yet. He's Thrandy, of course. Sorry for short chapter, I've got my own elven king to take care of over here..well...more like hobbit, cause we're both pretty short...and he's got curly brown hair.<p>

We're actually about to sit down and watch the first Hobbit move again! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters but my own.

Thank you all for the kind reviews! I really hope you enjoy Thranduil's and Marian's conflicted relationship!

* * *

><p>It had been seven days since Marian's arrival in the Kingdom of Mirkwood. Despite Thranduil's attempt at making her furious enough to leave, Marian continued exploring his cavernous inner halls and each opened doorway. Her sense of adventure had not been spoiled and neither was her sense of hope. Hope that the King was nicer than he seemed, hope that he would allow her to share his thoughts, stories, and time.<p>

His off-hand comments here and there made her angry for but a slight moment. She ignored her quick emotions and smiled at him instead. For Marian, it was like dealing with a child, an encounter she was familiar with from when she babysat. The parents would leave home and the child would grow furious with the babysitter. But by showing them she remained unmoved by their tantrums and rages, the child would realize that Marian was not a threat, but a friend. Yes, this was a man she dealt with, not a child. Nevertheless, the psychology remained the same and Marian hoped she could show Thranduil she meant no harm. She longed for exploration and friendship with the King. She could not learn about his kingdom without his help. She had only ventured into his various halls and chambers but wished to see the rest of his kingdom, if he allowed it.

Marian continued dining with the King each morning and evening, remaining silent throughout the entire time. His remarks and comments about the "wickedness of mortals and men" to his son were to be heard by Marian sitting at opposite end of the table. Marian said nothing, looking down at her plate and occasionally glancing upwards to meet the cold and scrutinizing gaze of the King across from her. Her lips curled into a smile each and every time. _I will win at this oh cold and moody king. I will win._

This morning Marian had joined them for the breakfast meal, sitting across from the King per usual. Legolas and his father had started a curious conversation which had peaked Marian's interest, for it was finally something she remembered from the book.

"The spiders grow in number, father" Legolas remarked. "We must drive them out of Mirkwood or they shall fester."

Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of more spiders darkening his sacred forest.

"Father, what will we do?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil was about to reply to his son when he turned to look at Marian, noticing she had been listening in.

"Father?" Legolas asked again.

Marian felt the icy gaze of the elven king over her. _He will not speak in front of me. _

Her cheeks turned red in annoyance that he did not trust her. His expression remained concerned and cautious. Marian gripped the edge of her seat as she stared directly into his cold gaze.

"Do you not have a plan, my lord? Or do you think I will tell the spiders your secrets?" she said confidently, matching the kings gaze now, a small smirk appearing on the corner of her lips. _She could break him._

Thranduil's emotions boiled. His nostrils flared at her remark.

Marian rose from her seat, head held high in the air and still smirking as she slowly made her way to the elf king. Marian now stood at his side where he sat.

He turned in his seat to her, angrily waiting for the opportune time to command her away in shame like he'd never done before. _What is she doing?_ he thought. _She has the nerve to rise before I give her leave? The nerve to question a king!_

Marian's gaze remained fixated on him as she put her hand over he heart and leaned in closer.

"You can trust me, my lord. I promise…with all my heart… I offer you only friendship" she whispered breathlessly, a smirk ever growing on her lips. _That will do it _she thought.

Thranduil looked down at her fragile hand placed over her small chest, her breathing steady and soft. Glancing up at her now, he became perplexed by her actions. His expression softened, eyebrows unfurrowing and his eyes became gentle. He thought she would say something else that would upset him. He expected it. But she did not.

_That smirk, that rosy cheeked smirk. _Her black hair cascaded down her neck and on to the green gown as she pulled away. He smelled the wildberry essence drift by.

His mind fell into a swirling fog and then all at once she was gone. Thranduil sat perplexed, his son's voice echoed in the midst of the room.

"Father? Are you well?...Father?"

Thranduil's goblet hit the floor, waking the elven king from his daze. He had let it slip from his grip, his hand outstretched over its armrest. He remained silent.

"Father?" Legolas asked again.

Thranduil fixed his gaze on the goblet below.

"Tell the cooks to prepare for the feast this night. And make Marian aware of it…..She is to sit below us, with guards" Thranduil commanded.

"Yes father, what of the spiders?" his son's gentle voice asked.

Thranduil rose from his chair and headed out the door, wishing to be left alone. "Deal with them" he coldly commanded.

_I offer you only friendship_…..Thranduil's mind echoed with her words.

* * *

><p>Marian ran down the corridor and into her chambers, closing the door behind her. Her back pressed into the wood and she stood there out of breath. The silence of the room calmed her. Marian took a deep breath and rested her head against the frame of the doorway.<p>

The thought of him not trusting anyone clouded her mind. _What drives a King to be so cold? _Marian wished to know him and he never gave her any opportunity to do so. A sadness she was unfamiliar with crossed her mind. Marian had never known anyone so cold and so disillusioned with the thought of danger from others. _It is his character and there is nothing you can do to change that. _

Marian remained in her thoughts. _Perhaps you can change it….there is good in all. _

She had no doubts about that. A strong belief in the goodness of others had always been with her. But with the elven King she doubted it for a small moment. _Have I not been anything but kind to him? All he cares about is protecting his stupid kingdom. _

Her thoughts now wandered to the book from Mr. James. _Perhaps the answer to his character lies there. But what did the king mean about the writing? _She needed to figure it out.

A loud series of knocks on the door startled her, the vibrations of the first knock running through her spine. A sudden chill overcame Marian, immediately assuming it was the elven king himself. She secretly hoped it was, she could confront him.

"Who is it?" she spoke through the door.

"Gwennor, my lady. The King requests your presence at the Feast of Remembering tonight."

Marian's heart thudded a bit softer with a small sense of disappointment and relief as she opened the door a crack. It was just enough to see the elf guard before her.

"What is this Feast of Remembering?" she asked curiously.

"A night to honor the lost elven soldiers, my lady, of wars past..." Gwennor solemnly replied.

"Oh" Marian looked down at the marble floor.

Gwennor sensed her sadness in hearing of wars.

"But do not fret my lady, it is a joyous occasion. We remember them with songs, food, drink, and making merry" Gwennor smiled at the Marian who now beamed with excitement.

"Very well….I'll be present" Marian replied. "Now if you'll excuse me. I must prepare." She gave a small goodbye and closed the door behind her.

_A feast! My first big elven function_! She thought as she rummaged through the clothing sack on the floor. Marian's eyes widened as she found a dress at the bottom, pulling it out hastily and running to the mirror at the end of the room. She examined her reflection in the mirror, the dress pressed against her body.

_This will be perfect._

* * *

><p>Thranduil and his son sat at an elevated table in the great dining hall. The amber lanterns and fiery torches cast a bright glow on the wine goblets and dishes gracing the rectangular tables before them. Guards and their families filled the seats. The clinking of goblets and sounds of laughter filled the room. The King wore his leaf and berry crown, and a black velvet robe, a matching black velvet tunic underneath. All admired his regal majesty. When they were not conversing with each other they were gazing at him.<p>

The Elven King looked around him, delighting in seeing the hall filled with his people. They were his daughters, his sons, his everything. Everything he did was for their safety and protection. Traditions were important and he hoped this feast would assure his kingdom, yet again, that he served them to the best of his abilities.

A loud roar of voices startled him. A number of guards at the tables below were bellowing in laughter, their faces turning red from howling at the ceiling.

"What is that uproar?" his voice echoed through the hall. The noise of laughter, talking, and eating had stopped at his question. The room stood silent as everyone turned to look at their King. His gaze set upon the few elves at the table that started to shift.

"It is Lady Marian, my lord. She tells us amusing stories of her land" answered an elf from the crowd.

_He did not see her come in. Where was she?_

"And where is the said Lady?" Thranduil asked after taking a sip of his fine elvish wine.

"Here, my lord." Marian's voice echoed in the silence.

She stood up from her seat next to the elf that spoke, now standing below the King, in the middle of the hall, looking up at him with a devilish smirk.

The room was filled with murmurs as some elves saw her for the first time. She had only met a handful of guards and there were rumors amongst his people that a mortal woman was present. She stood tall, her chin as high up as the Kings, mimicking his presence.

Thranduil looked her over. Marian wore a deep red dress embroidered with his elvish crest in silver silk. She radiated light, catching the glimmers from the lanterns and torchlight. Her hair was put half up and braided in the elvish fashion, a look she had been practicing since her arrival. He heard the murmurs filling the hall with his ancient ears.

_"A mortal"_

_"No, she is much too small – a dwarf"_

_"Not of this world…"_

_"She is exquisite for her race"_

_"I have heard she is a powerful witch"_

_"No, I heard she was here to marry the son"_

A dozen words passed through his ears as he continued to look at the woman before him. _It was too much noise…too much. The sight of her and the noise was too much. His head felt full once more._

"Silence!" Thranduil commanded. The hall became a graveyard.

Catching his thoughts, he stood up and raised his hand in the air.

"I have always cared for my kingdom and you, my people." Thranduil looked around the hall in front of him.

"On this feast of remembering I hope you will honor our fallen brothers and sisters who lost their lives at the hands of men, dwarves, orcs, and all foul creatures of this land. They gave their lives to protect this realm. I give you everything I have to protect this realm from all things evil. We have settled to the east of this forest to protect each other. May we always remember our duty to one another!" Thranduil looked about the hall again, his gaze mesmerizing all. No one made a sound. Marian continued standing, her gaze, like the others – on the majestic presence of the King.

"A few days ago we found this darling little woman in the forest. She was bruised, scratched, and in a deep slumber." Marian was back to being center of attention. Thranduil grabbed his wine goblet and proceed to slowly walk down the stairs from his platform.

"I, being a merciful King, took her in and sheltered her, fed her, and let her share in the bounty of this kingdom." He now stood before Marian, smirking as he looked upon her. She met his stare, confusion filled her eyes. _She had begged him to stay. She was the one that pleaded for mercy._

"Some of you protested that I turn this poor creature back into the forest, to be killed by the spiders at our borders." Gasps filled the hall at his statement, including Marian, now fearful of what this King would do. Legolas and Gwennor quickly rose in their seats, stunned by this statement.

_He means to throw me out in front of everyone _she thought. Her breathing became quick as she felt him near. He radiated heat as he stood next to her. Marian was becoming dizzy, embarrassment flushed her cheeks red.

"This kingdom will always be a sacred haven of healing and mercy. May we take care of and guide one another like I have taken care of Lady Marian." Thranduil raised his goblet in the air and pulled Marian in with one arm to his side, squeezing her tight against him. She struggled for comfort.

"We remember our fallen brothers and sister this night! And I, your King, urge you all to unite in healing and prospering in this kingdom." A toast was begun.

"Long Live King Thranduil!" elves shouted in elvish as they raised their goblets in the air and drank their wines.

Marian felt sick. He was holding her too tight. She was too nervous; a sudden wave of heath overcame her as she looked up at the elf King by her side. He looked down at her, a small smirk forming on the corner of his lips. Marian stood still, no longer fidgeting in his grip.

It was as if time stood still for both of them. Toasts still echoed around the hall while they held a quick gaze. For the first time he noticed her bright green eyes, specks of grey flickered in them. Her lips the color of berries from the wine she drank. Thranduil felt her heart beat fast, then faster as he looked down at his grip on her. _She was so close to him_. His fingers electrified on feeling her silky red dress. It was a likeness to her lips and he wondered for a mere second if they were a soft as the dress.

Marian felt his gaze burning thought her. She flushed at the thought of being this close. Butterflies filled her stomach, a mixture of excitement, rush, and nausea. His was looking at her eyes and then her lips. This was a too familiar feeling, a stage in a point in time where one starts having certain emotions towards another person. _No, I can't be falling for him. No, not like this. Not after his lies, despite his good show of faith. He used me as a prop. I am nothing more than a prop to him._

"Lady Marian" he said quietly. His soft glance caught her attention. Her cheeks turned a richer red. Thranduil swiftly let go of her when she looked down at the floor and became fidgety again.

"I…I must go" Marian said in a hurried tone. She quickly moved away from him, adjusting her dress and positioning a stray hair behind her ear. Giving Thranduil a small curtsy, she turned around and hastily walked to the exit.

His gaze followed Marian out the door, his face now one of regret and confusion. The cheers and merriment of the elves surrounded him An elven king stood lone while his people feasted on.

* * *

><p>Gosh this is getting intense.<p>

FYI: I really want to do my best in developing this relationship. It's so complex, they are so complex. To understand the complexity of human nature is to understand the root of how things work out in their own way. Aren't we all Thranduil? Possessive, protected, and overly concerned about certain things? And aren't we all Marian? Dreamers, wanting to see the kind in others? We can be both! And i certainly believe that these two have a whole lot of emotions to experience with each other and by themselves.

Chapter 6 will be on it's way soon! Seeing as how I'm stuck inside all day because its -6. Awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my! Thank you all for the amazing reviews thus far! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I own no characters but my own

* * *

><p>Marian rushed down the dark corridor, her cheeks wet from tears slowly running down her face. She sprinted to her door and then grappled to get the heavy iron knob to turn.<p>

"Open…Up!" She thumped the wooden door with her hand, leaving a deep red mark on her palm. Jiggling the doorknob once more, she pushed the door with her side. It flew open causing her to fall on the hard marble floor in her chambers.

Marian sat up, holding her self up with her hands plastered to the cold floor. A small amount of light entered her dark room from the open doorway, enough to see she had ripped the ends of her dress in the hassle to get in.

_Stupid elf king. I'm so stupid. _Marian wiped away her tears with a sleeve of her dress. How could she let him persistently ridicule her? She mislead herself into thinking he had a heart, a glimmer of kindness somewhere in his icy gaze. There was none. She had been deceived and used.

This was not the adventure she was expecting. At that moment, more than ever, she wanted to find away out and go back home - providing home still existed. Marian contemplated back to how she first came to the woods.

_The book is in his possession. There must be a way to get back home…it has to be in the book. I have to get that book._

Marian overheard the sound of footsteps in the corridor. She quickly stood up and rushed to her door, slamming it shut and securing it with the heavy bolt. The footsteps stopped at her door. She quietly backed away wishing whoever it was did not notice she had just closed it. Suddenly there was a loud knock.

Marian stood silent.

Another knock.

"Marian?" a voice muffled past the door.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Open this door!" the voice muffled through again.

She approached the wooden door, recognizing Thranduil's voice. "Go away and leave me alone!" she shouted again. Her emotions became fragile, small tears forming as the thought of his cold and unchangeable spirit.

"You will open this door, now!" he instructed.

Thranduil stood outside her chamber door, isolated in the dimly lit corridor of his underground halls. He had followed the sound of her footsteps fleeing the banquet hall. His hand pounded on the door before him once more.

"I command you to open this door!" Thranduil heard no response.

Conflicted, her leaned his hand against the wall, his silver kaftan sleeves rustling up his arm. Thranduil hoped to drag her back to the banquet and force her to stay. The elves wanted to see her, wanted to see her next to him. She was the talk of the banquet. His speech had already become spread throughout his realm, harking of his mercy and goodwill in letting her stay. Marian needed to be present, for him, for his kingdom. Thranduil thought back to his words and how they made the girl run…._she will not run from me. _

"Marian!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the hollowness of his hall. No one at the dining hall could hear him as the music from the feast grew louder and louder in the distance.

Marian held the knob with all her strength, hoping he would not try to open it.

"Leave me alone. You've done your kingly duty of embarrassing me, now leave" she shouted back.

Thranduil's nostrils flared at her statement. He leaned into the door, sensing she was right behind it.

"Do not command me" he snared. "You are my prisoner here. Your chambers are your cell. You will come out immediately and join me at the feast." He needed her there. He needed her next to him, stunning his kingdom with her smile and dress.

Marian huffed. She hated him with a glorious passion.

"Your heart must be the coldest place in this world" she managed to say through her sniffles.

Thranduil's eyes grew wide and distressed at what Marian had just said. He backed away from the door. He swiftly forgot his quest to bring her back to the fest. A sense of melancholy overwhelmed him, his mind filling with thoughts of ire and regret. Her words seared through his skin. Thranduil stayed still, his gaze plastered on her door but his eyes lost in thought.

"You believe that of me?" his voice sensitively asked through the door.

She had scarcely noticed his change of tone. Marian held her grasp of the doorknob even stronger expecting him to force it open. Still in her furious rage, she answered:

"Your heart is the darkest place in your realm. You may be a king but you are a cruel one!"

There was silence on the other side. Marian leaned in to listen for any sign of him. After a few seconds she opened the door ajar, just enough to see nobody was there. Only the glow of a dim torchlight greeted her in the shadowy corridor.

Marian looked out into the darkness, wishing she could take back the last thing she said.

_That was a bit harsh….kind of….he needed to hear it…..did he?_

* * *

><p>Legolas stood outside his father's chambers the next morning, ready to receive instruction about clearing the forest that day. The feast had gone on long into the night but his father had disappeared after his unusual speech. Legolas feared what his father might have done with Marian. He thought maybe she was sent to the cells but was perplexed when he saw her walking past the feasting hall in the morning. His father had not attended.<p>

"Enter, my son" his father's voice ordered through the chamber door.

Legolas opened his father's door and stepped into his grand chambers. Thranduil sat at a small table on his balcony, siting in front of his breakfast and looking over a map.

"You did not join us at the dining hall this morning" Legolas remarked.

"No. I did not" his father replied coldly, not looking up from his map. Thranduil wondered if Marian had gone.

Legolas looked quizzically at his father. He did not take to his private chambers too often; in fact he delighted in being seen by everyone and anyone who graced his halls. Yet here his father was, looking forcefully distracted, as if he was trying not to think about something.

"Did something happen…last night? With Marian?" Legolas asked, now sitting down opposite his father and grabbing a piece of fruit.

Thranduil's lip twitched as he remained focus on the map in front of him. He did not even know which part of the map he was concentrating on. Thranduil tried to look unmoved be his son's question.

"Nothing happened. Nothing that concerns you" he replied coolly. Thranduil folded up his map and stood from his seat, striding towards the door. He stopped just before exiting and turned his head slightly to the side addressing his son.

"Clear the northwest section of the forest today. Rid me of these foul creatures…. All of them." Thranduil promptly walked out his chamber doors.

Legolas sat stumped at his father's odd behavior. _Something is not right _he thought as he looked back at the map his father had folded hastily on the table. His breakfast was left untouched, his morning wine left un-sipped. _Something was definitely not right. _

The day ran on, neither Marian nor Thranduil emerged for their meals and had requested them to be brought to their rooms instead.

This patterned continued for several days. Thranduil had eventually stopped, coming out of his chambers occasionally to give orders and then regaining his daily activity of training his guard, his attention dedicated solely on giving commands and harshly criticizing his soldiers on their faults.

* * *

><p>Marian sat in her lounge chair on her balcony, overlooking a small waterfall coming from above the forest ground. She twirled her fingers around a tassel hanging off one of the pillows. The thoughts of that night were fading, now trailing into thoughts of how she could change the King, no longer feeling angry with him.<p>

Instead, she felt sorry for the elven King, thinking about what kind of heartache could cause such behavior. Marian recalled he had to have had a wife once, no doubt a beautiful one. Their son, Legolas, was handsome and a kind spirit. She must have passed some of those traits on, for Marian could not see his father in him.

She felt sorry for what she said to him, her anger got in the way of her usual kindness. But she had never felt the way she did, a fire burning in her stomach every time he said unkind words. Never had she experienced such coldness, such disregard for the feelings of another. It was an unexpected feeling and Marian had no idea how to process it.

They had not seen each other for several days. Marian avoided the meal times knowing he would be there sitting at her and scowling. Sitting in her chambers was her only option, avoiding the chance to see him in the hallways or in the throne room. She did not know he did the same, hoping to avoid seeing disappointment in her face. He knew she hated him and that made him angry and sad. No one has ever been this bold with him. She shocked him with her words and resistance.

Marian sighed thinking of him. _Poor soul._ A slight breeze went by carrying the scent of wildberry oils. She smiled as she took the scent in. It was a beautiful mixture of berries and the aroma of the woods. It tingled her sinuses. Marian enjoyed the different senses she experience thus far, a magical experience it was. The sights from the cavernous halls were beautiful and she wanted to see more. The sounds of the elves was pleasant, a soft and beautiful language to hear. The scents of the woods and oils filled her heart. The silky fabrics of the halls were wonderful to the touch. Mirkwood had treated her well. The King on the other hand was a complex addition to her adventure.

Marian heard the soft shuffling of fabric beneath her balcony. She got up from her chair and leaned over the stone looking below to the small pond. The Elven King stood overlooking the water, his silver robe glistening in the reflection of the water. His heart beat fast as he spotted Marian in the reflection and turned up to look at her.

She gave him a small smile, hoping he would return the expression. Thranduil just watched her, almost expressionless, but Marian sensed confusion in his gaze. _Is he expecting me to be mean again? I wouldn't blame him._

"Stay there" she said still peering over the stone balcony. "I'm coming down."

All Thranduil could manage was a nod.

_Why is she coming down to meet me? She means to keep telling me how much she hates me. I should leave._

Thranduil looked around for a quick exit and started to make his way to an arched door. He stopped in his tracks when he realized Marian had rushed down and entered through that very door.

Marian was out of breath from running down the spiral steps that led to her balcony.

"I….uh….hello" she said breathlessly, giving the Elven king before her a small smile.

Thranduil looked down at the cobblestone floor below him, almost forgetting how to speak.

"Hello, Marian" he said quietly. He looked up to see her; only a small pink glow appeared on her cheeks. Her hair had a reddish glow in the sunlight that peered through the trees. It was beautiful. Marian wore a white dress with gold elvish thread spun through it in an intricate leaf pattern. She radiated spring, a forthcoming season all elves awaited.

Marian clasped her hands in front of her in shyness. She was nervous but wanted to apologize to him for what she said earlier. She was tired of sitting in her chambers and trying to avoid him. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I must speak with you" she said hurriedly. Thranduil shook his head and stepped forward to walk away.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. She pressed her hand in to his chest as he walked by. He stood immobile under her touch. His heart beat fast under her hand.

"Please, just listen" she asked.

"I will not be ridiculed by you" Thranduil replied, turning to face her, lowering her hand with his.

"I do not want to ridicule you!" Marian exclaimed, surprised that he would think that of her. He let her hand go.

They stood hushed for a moment. Marian walked towards the pond, looking at the water lilies that graced its surface.

"I….I came to apologize…apologize for the words I spoke a few nights ago. I am not typically that unkind." Marian stood silent waiting for him to respond. She heard him move next to her. Thranduil now too looked over the pond.

"I come here and listen to the water flowing down the rocks sometimes" his creamy voice broke the silence.

Marian looked at his reflection in the water. His silver-blonde hair against his blue robe was striking. His expression and gaze was lost in thought. Thranduil looked so peaceful this moment, no sign of anger or ill will in him.

"It helps me relax" he continued.

Marian nodded. "I understand that. I too find water quite relaxing. There is a stream…back home, that I always sat next to and read until it grew dark out."

Thranduil smirked at her confession. He looked at their reflection in the water. She was smiling back at him, her eyes wide and happy. They stood silent.

"You like to read?" he asked.

Marian nodded. "Yes. I love to read" she replied.

Thranduil turned to her. He had an idea. "Follow me" he said softly, a small smirk growing on the corner of his lips.

He walked towards the arched door she had come through. Marian trailed his footsteps, wondering where the King was taking her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to keep up with his long strides. Being short was at her disadvantage next to the tall elven king. One footstep for him felt like five for her. They turned down a hall and onto a flight of stairs.

"You'll see soon enough" he replied. "My guards tell me you wander my halls everyday. I'm surprised you did not find this room by yourself." He turned to look at her while going up the stairs. She chuckled at him.

"You must think me silly for exploring your halls" she stated.

"Not at all, Marian. I find it refreshing that you take an interest in my kingdom."

Marian blushed at the thought if him finding her exploring refreshing. She blushed at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue.

They stopped at a door at the top of the staircase. His long white fingers gripped and turned the doorknob, opening the wooden door before him. She followed him in.

The walls of the large room were filled with shelves full of books from ceiling to floor. There were small books and there were large and heavy books opened on little tables scattered across the room. A large chair stood by a window next to a lantern that hung on the wall. Marian looked around the room in wonder and awe.

Thranduil stood by the doorway grinning to himself as he watched her explore this special room.

"It is my personal library" his voice vaulted off the walls. "It is one of my favorite rooms in the world."

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed. _There are more books here than in ' shop!_ she thought to herself.

Marian turned around to see the Elven King smiling at her ever so slightly. Her cheeks picked up their usual red color as she flushed at the sight of him smiling.

"You are allowed into this room from now on"

Marian's smile grew wider.

Thranduil looked at the mortal woman in front of him. Her smiles made his skin shiver. A shiny gleam sparked in her eyes when he said that she was allowed in the room. It moved him. He wanted to reach out to her and pull her close, wrapping his arms around that waist of hers again, feeling her soft skin. He imagined himself stepping forward and cupping her red cheeks. Thranduil caught himself daydreaming. He mentally shook off all thoughts once he realized what he was doing. _I cannot be having these feelings. Not for her. An elf never loves twice. It does not happen…does it? I must put theses thoughts out of my mind. This is madness. _

"But understand you are not allowed to take anything out of this room" he tried to firmly say. "And if you do, you…you…. you shall be punished."

Marian gave out a quick laugh.

"Severely" he finished, lifting his chin up high in the air and trying to regain a nonchalant look.

Marian covered her mouth as she let out another small laugh. Thranduil's eyebrows furrowed as he threw her a serious glance.

"Yes, my lord" Marian said, trying hard not to keep laughing. She gave a small curtsy.

"Good" Thranduil replied. "Now if you'll excuse me. I must attend to more pressing matters." His head gave a small bow.

"Lady Marian" he whispered as he finished his bow. Thranduil turned around smirking to himself and walked down the winding steps to the halls below.

Marian watched him leave and sighed in happiness. She looked around the magnificent room again. Today she apologized to the King and all was apparently well. And in his own way, the King apologized too.

* * *

><p>Phew! That took a while to write. I was so caught up in things at home! Sorry about that.<p>

Ah, gotta love when our favorite elf king gives us a library, eh? I actually really need a library room. This tiny apartment can't hold all of our books. More shipments are on their way too!

Let me know what you guys think and favorite/follow this story if you're in love with a certain elf king! I know I am!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am so shocked and excited that you guys actually love this story! The overwhelming amount of support is seriously the best thing I've ever ever ever seen. Love you all!

Disclaimer: I own no characters but my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thranduil sat in a cavernous room, a large map of the forest covering the table in front of him. It had been a couple of days since he had ordered the forest to be cleared. Reports from the daily guard had come back, causing him to become frustrated. More spiders moved in from the south where they have been spawning. The forest was growing sick with this darkness. His precious forest laid in a gloomy ruin.<p>

He sighed as he leaned over the desk, both arms grasping the edge before him. He heard footsteps approaching and then stopping in front of him. Thranduil did not need to look up, knowing who it already was. He recognized the softness of an elf's footsteps, especially his sons.

"Father?" Legolas asked as he stood by his father.

Thranduil huffed as all thoughts rushed to the guard and the forest.

"We must clear the forest once again" Thranduil spoke up. "The guards tell me more spiders keep coming into the wood."

Legolas frowned at his father's troubled mind. The forest was a sacred place to the elves and had been their home for centuries. Seeing the beautiful tree leaves turn gray and fall made all be filled with grief at the thought of never returning back to the woods. It was their haven, as the cavernous hall was the King's.

"They will keep coming father, they will always come…. unless we clear them at their spawning point" Legolas stated.

"No" his father said abruptly. "You will not venture past these woods. Now go and send the guard in once more. Destroy as much as you can."

Legolas nodded, saddened with his fathers decision not to take further action with the spiders and kill them at their source. He stepped out and left Thranduil to his peace.

The elf king sighed as he sat down on his mahogany chair near the table. He reached for his elvish wine, held in an ornate silver goblet. He looked at the design carved into the metal. A exquisite woodland scene graced the silver chalice. It portrayed two elves standing next to a white elk, a sacred animal to their forest. Thranduil quickly took a sip from the goblet. _My people's forest is no more._

Thranduil heard footsteps once more, a mortal's footsteps. No one entered the room. He spoke out into the void.

"What is this? Waiting to be invited to enter? I thought you went wherever you pleased."

He chuckled as Marian peered around the doorway, her smiling eyes glancing at him sitting.

"I don't want to risk invoking the wrath of the great elven king" she said, smirking as she entered the room. Her eyes focused on the large map in front of Thranduil.

"You are the least of my concerns at this moment" he replied.

"I can see that" Marian stated in worry as her hands felt the parchment. "What is this for?" she asked.

Thranduil gestured for her to take the empty seat on his right. Marian sat down and observed at the King. He looked uneasy.

"More spiders enter my forest each day. They spawn and spin their webs as fast as I have ever seen them do so…..our precious greenwood is cursed". Thranduil had a mournful expression. Marian picked up on this.

She wished she could tell him the spiders would go away, but she knew they would not. She knew there was no getting rid of them, not for a very long time. At that moment she wished she could tell Thranduil that she already knew what would happen in time. But she could not. She could not do it, for her own safety, and for his.

"Legolas and my guards think we should attack them where they spawn" he added, breaking her train of thought.

Marian felt the longing to say something. _I can't let him change the story….he mustn't attack them, for the sake of the story. What will happen if something changes or gets interfered with? _

"And risk the lives of your guards and son?It is too risky" Marian stated, surprising the king.

He gazed up from the map, his eyes wide with the realization that someone else agreed with him.

"Exactly" he said softly, a small half smile forming. _Finally someone in these halls that agreed with him on this matter._

Thranduil stood up and began to slowly pace the room in anxiety. "It is my duty as King to protect my people. I will not let them go where they will be slaughtered" he continued. "We may kill a few every moon, but I will not risk the lives of my guard to kill them where they spawn. There will be hundreds there. It is the duty of an elf to protect his land and nothing more."

Marian watched Thranduil pace the room, the shadows of the torch light dancing on his robes and pale skin. She sensed his vulnerability but thought he looked magnificent in his time of distress nonetheless. There was something about the way his eyes grew wide and his lips tightening as he thought of his kingdom. It made him seem…. more mortal than elf. She watched him, gazing at every little expression and muscle that moved with his thoughts. Marian sat in awe of the troubled king. _He may be sad and angry but he sure does look amazing doing it. _

"You really care about your people, don't you?" she asked.

Thranduil stopped pacing and looked at her. "I do" he responded. "With all my heart."

Marian stood up and joined him at his side. She looked up and smiled at him.

"One day it will all be alright." She did not know what drove her to do it, but her hand grasped out and gently landed on his. Her hand felt like a feather. "Your realm will be here forever" she softly whispered.

Thranduil's heart beat faster as he felt Marian's touch. All the thoughts he tried pushing out of his head about her came back to him. His eyes grew even wider and he looked at her smile. He looked down at her hand resting on his rough one. Thranduil slowly lowered it with his other hand and turned his back on her. Marian quietly gasped at what had just happened. He was rejecting her, rejecting her touch, her comfort.

"No one can know that for sure" he coldly said, no longer carrying around his worried and perplexed expression.

"I do" she exclaimed. Thranduil started stepping forward to leave. "I believe it…. with all my heart" she finished.

He wanted to say something, something to make her go…but he could not.

"Do you always have to be so assured of yourself?" he questioned, his back still turned to her.

"Do you always have to be so negative about everything?" she replied to his remark.

He heard her footsteps approach him. Marian now stood at his side again. She turned around to face him. She understood his cold personality was part of his character but Marian truly believed he only appeared to be this stony and distant. He talked about his kingdom and his people with passion. There was hope somewhere in his heart.

"Look, I'm not saying you should be so sure about things at times. Only you know your people and your kingdom. But you should have faith that one day all will be well. What is left in life for an elf if not wishing for a better future? There's always a happy ending."

"A happy ending?" he asked, not sure where this expression came from.

Marian nodded. "Like fairytales. Things get bad, but…. there's always a happy ending."

Thranduil did not understand what she meant by "fairytales" but understood it was supposed to be something of joy in the end. He looked down at her, a smug smile formed and her cheeks turned red. There was a shine in her eyes, filled with hopefulness and happiness, something he never experienced on a regular basis like she seemed to.

His eyes grew sorrowful on thoughts back to his kingdom.

"Go and read some books in that library I showed you. Do not waste your time speaking to me of happy endings."

And with that said Thranduil walked forward and left, leaving Marian alone with the subdued torchlight. She sighed as she thought about the King and his unhappiness.

"There must be something I can do" she told herself. _Wait! The book! The book must be in the library. The key could lie there. _

Marian rushed off to the library across the cavernous keep; ascending the winding staircase he had shown her a few days back.

* * *

><p>Marian hauled book after book off the shelves in the library. She rummaged high and low for the version of <em>The Hobbit<em> Mr. James had given her. Marian asked about the book and Gwennor had told her that the King had taken it and put it in a library. Marian grew impatient after going through all the shelves.

_It's not here, damn it!_

Marian slumped down to the floor alongside the chair that stood in the corner of the room. Its seat was filled with books she had found curious and wanted to look over. She sighed, hoping the book was not lost forever.

_I could always ask him…. I could ask him where he put it. If he'll let me have it, that is. _

Marian contemplated back to the elven king. He was growing fonder of her- she was sure of that. Yet this hesitant air about him endured. Thranduil dined with her everyday and on rare instances, like today, she was able to be with him alone and observe his actions and ponder about his thoughts. Marian wanted to know more about this King. Just thinking of Thranduil made her smile and blush.

She could not deny that she found him incredibly handsome and mysterious. _It's the bad boy effect, _she thought. Thranduil was graceful, enigmatic, cold, and attractive. Marian sighed as she reminisced about his arm around her waist, her hand on his, and all of the moments they were just barely touching. A tremor went through her; she now turned all her attention to the room.

Marian looked around the area at the mess she had made. Books lay strewn on the floor, the shelves only scarcely filled with them. The fine and silky carpet across the stone surface was unkempt and had become dusty. She got up and picked up a book that lay next to her, now putting it back on the shelf.

"Thranduil is going to kill me for this" she said out loud.

"I do not think our King would resort to that over a meager pile of books" said a voice from the entranceway.

Marian jumped at the sound of another person in the room. She turned around to face Gwennor leaning into the stone arched doorway before her, arms crossed and watching her.

"You gave me such a fright. Can't you at least knock or something? Elves!" Marian exclaimed. Gwennor chuckled at her statement.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Marian continued putting away more books, ashamed of the mess she made.

"I was on my way to see the King and I heard you hauling out all these books. May I ask what My Lady is doing?" Gwennor stepped forward and begun helping her put the books back onto the shelves.

"I was… trying to find something. I can't seem to locate that book I told you about."

"Ah" Gwennor replied. "The book you were found with."

Marian nodded, hoping he would tell her she had just missed it among the books she looked through.

"It is not in this library" he hastily said.

Marian stopped and spun to look at him. She did not understand. _He said it was taken to the library._

"What do you mean? There is more than one library?" Marian was disappointed however also fascinated that there were more books.

"The book was taken to the King's personal library, my lady" Gwennor answered, gathering up the last of the books next to him.

Marian gazed down and grumbled.

"That sneaky bastard."

Gwennor looked charmed at her childlike dissatisfaction.

"Help me get the book!" she suddenly turned to Gwennor, an expression of mischief about her.

"I am sorry, my Lady, I cannot help you get the book. It is against the King's wishes that you have it" Gwennor said. "I should have not told you that…."

Marian looked bewildered. "Why won't he let me have it?" she questioned.

Gwennor started to walk slowly to the door, fearing he had said too much to Marian already.

"I do not know, my Lady." He heard Marian sigh from behind him and he turned around to look at her.

Her eyes were wide and sorrowful. The book noticeably meant a lot to her.

_I can afford her one more piece of information… She won't act on it… _

Gwennor swiftly approached her, his face now near her ear.

"The King's library is in his chamber rooms. They are guarded at all times," he whispered.

With that being said Gwennor gave Marian a quick bow and proceed out the doorway and down the set of stairs.

"Thank you, Gwennor" Marian softly said to the empty room.

_I will get this book back. But first, I need a plan….What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p><em>!<em>

_I seriously cannot wait to write the next chapter! But do you guys know how hard it is to write while you're putting together med school applications? Do you know how hard it is to even think about med school when all you think about is Lee Pace as Thranduil?... It's crazy and I'm pretty sure my fiancé hates all the Hobbit stuff I'm collecting and is horrendously jealous of Thranduil. He's allowed his fictional character crush, then I'm allowed mine. _

_ I hope y''all like this chapter. Favorite, Review, & Follow if you do! _


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! You guys are awesome!

You know what else is awesome? I wrote this chapter in a Victorian home! It was so beautiful and peaceful

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no characters but my own

* * *

><p>Marian took a deep breath as she put up her dark green hood of her cape. She waited, her back pressed against the cold stone wall. She could hear voices coming from the hallway. Shifting her stance she gazed ever so slightly around the corner. Two elves stood guard by a large wooden door with an intricate metallic knocker in the middle. The torchlight flickered off their shiny elven armor. The two elves stood still as a rock although carrying on a conversation in Elvish. She turned back to the wall; fearing one of the guards might see her.<p>

_Ok, this is not going to work. I need to get into that room somehow…if only they disappeared._

Marian closed her eyes and wished them away. She opened her eyes and peered around the corner. _Nope, still there._

_Patience…you can't just wish them away….in time, you'll figure it out _she thought to herself as she backed away and entered another long hallway. Marian however was growing impatient and not with the fact that she could not get the book. Deep down she wondered why the King would hide it from her. _What did Gwennor mean? Why will he not let me see the book again? _Marian sighed as she leaned against a column in the airy passageway she stood in. The sound of the indoor waterfall echoed against the stone walls, carrying the sound throughout the cavernous castle.

_I can always….ask him, for now….and if that doesn't work….well, looks like I'm breaking in to the King's chambers._

Marian took a deep breath. She would ask Thranduil about her book and see where it took her. _I can't lose anything by asking, can I? _She peered around here to make sure no one was watching and sprinted towards the hallway that lead to the main area of the underground castle. Perhaps Marian could catch the King there and hopefully in a good mood.

Thranduil walked down the skinny corridor from one of the entrances of his kingdom. Checking in with the guards daily was a priority for him. It was important that all the entrances were well equipped with competent guards. Some of the younger elves in his army still needed more training. They started with simple tasks, such as guarding minor entrances. Thranduil took a sip from the wine goblet he carried, continuing to walk towards his Throne were he would advise and consult the elves who were in charge of his local trading with the men of Lake Town. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Marian's footsteps in front of him. He could not see her.

"Where are you?" his creamy voice resounded in the empty hallway.

Marian turned from a corner where she stood behind a column; waiting to see who it was that would walk by. Thranduil smirked as he saw her shyly come out of the darkness in the hallway. She looked like a little child who got caught doing something bad. Marian's eyes were wide and she bat her eyelashes in coyness.

"Where are you off to now?" he asked the mortal before him.

"I was actually coming to find you" Marian replied.

"Oh?" His interest was peaked. Thranduil approached her and walked slowly around her. "And what did you need from me?"

Marian stood still as she watched the King circle her like a great lion circling its prey. He almost reminded her of one, his robe of orange and red gleamed in the light. His long blonde mane and crown of pure gold made him look the part – an intimidating lion. She blushed ever so slightly, her thoughts ranging back and forth from his circling her and those commanding eyes. They gleamed like sapphires.

"Well, Lady Marian? Have you forgotten how to speak?" Thranduil's cool voice broke her train of thought. She hesitated, forgetting for a moment why she even came to find him.

_Concentrate Marian, the book, ask for the book!_

"You have something of mine" she spoke. "A book. The one I was found with." Thranduil watched her intently.

"I'd like it back" she finished, feeling nervous about what his answer might be.

Thranduil walked up from behind her and stopped at her side. He chuckled and proceeded to take another sip from his goblet.

"I'm afraid it is not in my liberty to give to you. You can be rest assured that it is safe, however." Thranduil said as he sauntered towards a set of stairs nearby. Marian quickly trailed him.

"But I need it!" she explained. "It is precious to me. It will bring me more comfort knowing it is in my possession." Marian was now walking down the flight of stairs by his side, trying to keep up with his long legs once more. She noticed a smug expression on his face. _He likes torturing me like this _she thought.

"No" Thranduil coldly responded.

"But I just want to see it. Just for a moment or so…" she said.

"No" Thranduil coldly said.

Marian continued speaking. "It is of no importance to you. Why keep it? Why won't you let me have it? Gwennor told me…" She was cut off by his angered glance at her.

_Uh –oh. I just got an elf and myself in trouble. _

"My guard told you I did not wish for you to have it?" he angrily asked behind clenched teeth.

Marian nodded. Thranduil quickly turned from her and continued walking down the winding stairs. They had just passed the cells were she was kept and could see the wine cellar from a distance.

"It is not his fault, I pestered him. He only answered because I would not stop asking. Do not punish him, please." Marian begged the King as they continued down.

She noticed Thranduil's smirk was gone and was replaced by a scowl, his eyes wide with anger.

"It is truly dear to me, Thranduil. I should like to have my book back" Marian spoke once more.

He suddenly stopped and grabbed Marian aside to an alcove in the wall. He pressed her back into the cavernous cut out. Lowering his head to her level, he softly but angrily spoke.

"What is my guard to you?" he scoffed. His arms spread and he touched the wall on either side of her, trapping Marian in between the wall and himself. His bright blue eyes stared right into her soul. His lip twitched in anger again and his nostrils were flared. Marian looked up at him and gave into his gaze. She noticed the great amount of heat that radiated off him compared to the cold wall she was pressed against. She breathlessly answered him, still shocked by how he suddenly pulled her into the alcove.

"Nothing. Gwennor is my friend, my Lord." She saw his expression getting angrier. "I wish to be friends with as many elves as I can, to assimilate better" she explained.

_Oh my gosh, I think he's jealous!_

"I only wanted my book back…. please…"

Thranduil turned his head when he suddenly heard the clanking armor of guards coming down the staircase above them. They were a couple of flights up, but the echoing of the cavernous walls made them seem closer. He quickly turned back to Marian, his expression a bit softer.

"You'll ask no more of this book. Do not ask me about it again. Forget of its existence, you do not need it here" he said, lifting one hand off the wall and pointing his finger at Marian. "Do you understand me?"

Marian nodded quickly, not wanting to upset him any more. They remained still.

Thranduil studied her face. Marian's cheeks were pink and round. He had never been this close to her before, noticing the dewiness and freshness of her skin. Her curly black her stuck to her face, a strand lay right in front of her eye. Overcome by his desire to touch her, he reached out and softly tucked the stray hair away towards her ear.

All Marian could do was stand still as the elven King reached out to touch her. An electric sensation hit her as his fingers slightly touched her temple, moving a piece of her away from her face. Marian was taking quick and shallow breaths as she realized the King was doing something out of character – being affectionate. _Does he like me? _she thought as his hand slowly moved down her hair, his fingers taking a few strands and letting them fall. She watched his eyes gaze upon her raven locks, taking his time to feel the silky curls. _Oh my gosh, he likes me…_

Thranduil could not help himself. She was consuming the very air from him. It made him dizzy with temptation. Her endless arguing drove him mad but the sight of her drove him insane. Her raven locks yearned to be petted. She made him do this….her very presence made him think things he did not wish to think, especially because she was a mortal.

Internally, Thranduil was overwhelmed with wanting to feel this human woman. This feeling had come to him from time to time in being with her, especially when they were alone. The way she childishly smiled and the way she wandered his kingdom made him inquisitive about her. She was the most beautiful mortal he had ever laid eyes on. Every part of his mind told him not to pursue this longing. However his body and heart wanted otherwise. He had her cornered now and the energy between them was too much to bear. Thranduil's lips slightly parted as he stared at Marian's lips. They were a deep red- hers too were parted. He wondered if she felt connected to him in some way….she was always there…ever present, even when she was not physically present. He felt her energy in every room she had been in, the scent of her wildberry oils still remaining in the air.

Marian's breath became shorter as Thranduil inched closer. Her back pressed harder against the wall. His face was almost touching hers now; she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She did not know what to do, her breathing becoming quicker, her cheeks turning a deep red in anticipation. Marian felt his warm palm on her chin, cupping it to face him. They looked at each other. His eyes were determined and piercing, her eyes soft and excited.

"Marian…" he whispered.

Marian remained silent as he leaned in closer.

All at once it was over. The elven king pulled away as the guards had finally come down the steps. They approached him. Thranduil stood up straight and held his chin high in the air, acting as if nothing had just happened. Marian kept her back pressed into the nook; the guards could not see her from the stairs.

"My lord, we await your orders for the next barrels of wine" said one of the elves.

"Very well, take me to the cellars" Thranduil ordered. He glanced back at the alcove he had just stood in as he walked away with a few of his guard. Marian had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Marian ran into her chambers and locked the wooden door behind her with the metal bolt. She slumped against the door and fell to the stone ground, breathless from her escape. Still in shock from what had just happened, Marian tucked her head in between her knees. They were shaking from excitement and anticipation. She was most certain that Thranduil, the cold-hearted elven King, had just tried to kiss her. Flashes of moments between them pulsed through her brain. The feeling of his hand on her chin and around her face was fresh in her memory. She could almost still feel his warm touch. Marian shuddered as a chill went down her spine. Remembering the time he pulled her close to him, Marian huffed at her conflicted emotions.<p>

"What kind of adventure is this Mr. James? A sick romance?" she quietly said to herself.

Marian lay in bed that night tossing and turning, unable to go to sleep. Thoughts of Thranduil would not leave her mind. It was too much to think about at once and gave her a strong headache. It was an unexpected development on her journey in Middle Earth. She did not know if she hated him or actually liked the idea of his interest in her. Eventually she gave in to her aching head and fell asleep. The sharp pain had made her tired. Little did she know a certain elf king had been up all night as well.

Thranduil lay on his bed, looking up at the cavernous ceiling of his chamber. The rest of his day consisted of giving more orders in regards to the wine trade. He dined alone that night; wishing Marian had been there next to him. He lay in silence, a blanking expression on his face as he thought of her. The mortal woman had made quite an impact on him and he had not realized it until a few days back. The longing to be near her plagued him in the days before. Thranduil had constantly pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, not knowing where they appeared. At first he despised her, a mortal woman entering his kingdom meant trouble. No good came from man or beast entering the Mirkwood. She developed from nowhere, surveying his kingdom as if it were her playground. And then he liked it. He liked that she had taken an interest in seeing the beauty he saw, the beauty of his elven realm. Then his feelings towards he grew stronger.

Thranduil sighed as he thought about their encounters thus far. She had been so defiant, so unlike any of the other elves in his kingdom. He found her humor and her innocence amusing and alluring. Here he was, King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, charmed by a mere mortal. He smirked to himself. _What will I do now? _A million thoughts entered his mind. Would Marian have him? Would she try to leave? What would his people think? It was too much to consider at the moment, although the questions plagued his mind.

He closed his eyes and buried his head into his silk pillow, falling asleep with the scent of wildberry on him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 coming very soon! Possibly….tonight? Who knows.<p>

Favorite & Follow. I can't wait for this next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Alrighty anonymous bullies and reviewers – that's enough now ok? You don't like Thranduil? Don't care - stop reading my story. Seriously. You complain he drinks wine? What else is he supposed to drink? This is based off of a medieval/middle ages theme, Thranduil can't be sipping on a can of soda, ok? And yes, he does act like a snob and his jealous actions are surprising – but I'm the writer, I make it up, got that? Again: FAN -FICTION. If y'all like Thranduil better as a Tollhouse Cookie Elf I can do that, because I'm the writer. Then you'll complain he drinks too much milk with his cookies. Leave nice reviews or don't leave any at all. In fact if you really hate Thranduil so much Ego and read something else. See what I did there?

For all the others who left nice clean reviews- thank you! Love y'all so much! Sorry this came a little late. Had to get those Grad School applications in!

**Disclaimer**: I own no characters but my own and I will write this story the way I want to.

* * *

><p>The uncomfortable silence and tension between the two was as thick as the cavernous walls of the underground kingdom. Only a few days had passed since their encounter in the alcove. Marian had first tried staying in her chambers the whole day afterwards but soon grew weary of not being in company with others. The stillness of her room drove her senseless. The air was dense and he thoughts of the King engrossed her mind when she had nothing to do. His image and his voice echoed in the deepest corner of her thoughts. What almost happened a few days earlier still resounded with her. Marian longed to be in his company and to talk to him. There was something there she wanted to explore. He was so cold, yet glimmers of hope for a kinder heart were there. He was mysterious and kept to himself. She understood that but thought perhaps he was <em>too alone, too preoccupied<em> with thinking of his kingdom and nothing more.

Extremely cramped in her chambers, Marian continued her daily meals with the royal family once more. They ate in quietness and Thranduil habitually left before she had a chance to say anything. He proceeded as if nothing had happened, just as she did. He made no conversation nor glanced at her the entire time they were together. She wanted to look back at him but made no attempt, the energy in the dining hall was too much. It left her paralyzed, staring at the plates of food in front of her instead.

Marian had to be contempt with watching him from afar at guard training. She had found a spot on the branch of a tree that reached an upper level balcony. It was not terribly far off from the ground but was still a considerable height. Today she cautiously climbed over the stone terrace and scooted herself unto the strong branch. The leaves provided enough coverage so no one would see her but she could view the elves from a break amongst the canopy. She hugged the center of the tree as she adjusted herself to be more comfortable.

Thranduil emerged onto the green courtyard where the guard practiced. His head held high as he walked to a clearing right under the tree canopy and right beneath Marian. She inched forward to get a closer look. His silvery-blonde hair draped over a black kaftan made of fine silk; he looked striking, as ever. Thranduil's cold grey eyes searched the courtyard – observing his soldiers as they prepared to train. Legolas soon joined him in the clearing.

"Father" Marian heard Legolas say as he acknowledged Thranduil when he came to stand next to him.

Thranduil gave his son a nod and they both continued looking at the elves. The guard had brought out bows and arrows. To Marian it looked like archery practice.

"Draw your bows….aim…..release!" Legolas ordered to the guard that had lined up in the green ahead of them. Their fronts were turned to a far garden wall where the targets had been set up.

The sounds of arrows whizzing through the air and hitting their targets filled the courtyard. Marian inched in closer and a bit forward to see what was happening. She could only make out distant shapes. She heard Legolas address his father again.

"The guards are using the new design for the bows. They are curved in a slightly different pattern to allow for more distance and precision. The bow maker assures me that they are also the lightest bow ever made."

"Good" she heard Thranduil nonchalantly reply. It was the first time she heard him speak in days.

"Have 5,000 more made" he continued. "I want our troops equipped."

"Are you expecting war, father?" Legolas asked, turning to curiously glance at Thranduil.

"We need to be able to protect our realm, my son. You will understand the precautions I take once you are King" Thranduil replied.

"Yes, father" Legolas stated. Thranduil looked at his son when Legolas continued to give directions to the troops. He could sense that Legolas was hesitant about becoming King one day. The subject had been brought up before and there was no glimmer, no happiness in becoming King that radiated from Legolas. His son usually ignored it and moved on to talk about something else. Thranduil did not know how to approach the subject so that Legolas would listen. Thranduil took a deep breath as he turned to watch the archers, his thoughts now turning as well, getting lost in pattern of bows being drawn and shot.

Thranduil had been struggling to keep his mind off that mortal. Her image plagued his vision. Instead of bows he saw the fleeting skirts of her dresses turning the corner. Instead of arrows he saw the strands of her raven hair trailing behind her in the breeze as she ran down the halls.

He had been having dreams like that of her, a ghostly yet glowing figure that tempts him out of his throne with a smile and he chases her, like a white doe. She runs down the corridors laughing as he tries to catch up. Sunlight grows bright as his cavernous halls turn into outdoor corridors; ivy stems up the columns and the scent of flowers fill the air. She runs into a garden and then as soon as Thranduil catches up, she vanishes.

The dreams have come to him since the night he almost kissed her. Thranduil had been weary of the first two dreams but they continued night after night. He was old and wise enough to know that dreams were never just dreams. They meant a great deal to the elves. If one had reoccurring dreams- it was a sign. For Thranduil these dreams were exciting and troubling. What they meant he did not dare to question. The thought of having dreams about a mortal was wrong, he knew it was wrong. An elf thinking about a mortal, desiring to be in her presence, it was all wrong. He had tried thinking of other things – anything to get his mind off of_ her_. But somewhere in the deep corners of his mind she laid there, an ever growing light that caught him off guard. _A mortal shouldn't cause me this much distress_ he thought as he tried once again to shake off thoughts about her. He quickly shook his head and tried to focus on observing the training in front of him. But like a moth to the flame, thoughts trailed back to Marian, wondering where she was now.

"Did you hear me father?" His sons voice broke the daze Thranduil was in.

"Hmm…what?" Thranduil quickly replied, composing himself.

"I asked if you were pleased with the training thus far" Legolas said.

"Yes. Very pleased." Thranduil responded immediately.

"Is anything the matter, father?" Legolas quietly asked.

Marian listened in from above, wondering what Thranduil would say. He seemed to be in a haze a moment before. Something was troubling him perhaps. She leaned forward, trying to hear what the King would say. He spoke softly.

"I am tired, Legolas. I have much to think about….too much."

They stood silent for a moment. Legolas studied his father. His voice broke the silence.

"Is it…..the Lady Marian you are thinking of?" he asked his father.

Marian gasped to herself and she listened to Legolas ask.

Thranduil shot his son a warning glare not to continue with the subject.

All at once a crackling noise of twigs and branches was heard from above. Marian had leaned in too far and slid of the branch, her feet landing on a weaker branch. She held on to the center of the tree as long as she could, which was not very long. Thranduil and Legolas looked up to find the figure of Marian falling from above. She was going to hit the ground floor and break a bone. Thranduil quickly moved forward and caught the girl. He held on to her but they both fell to the forest floor. Soldiers drew around them.

Marian took quick breaths and trembled in shock. She could have broken her neck with that fall. She laid on top of Thranduil who was glaring at her. His arms were protectively wrapped around her still. He felt the warmth of her skin through her thin dress -it burned through him.

"You saved me!" she exclaimed breathlessly. She gave him a big smile, her face flushed pink in her shock.

"Get off me" Thranduil replied through clenched teeth. He quickly unwrapped his arms from her and pushed her off of him to the side. She landed on her bottom and he quickly stood up, regaining his regal composure. A few of the guards let out laughs from seeing Marian on top of the King.

"How lucky our King seems to be" Thranduil heard an elf mutter to another standing beside him. Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance sending the guards an icy glare. They bowed their heads to avoid his glance once they realized he had heard.

"Marian are you alright?" Legolas crouched next to her, making sure she had not broken any bones.

She nodded. "The king saved me from any injuries."

" Thank you!" she said to Thranduil now stood in front of her with his arms crossed. Legolas stood back up when his father gestured to him.

"What exactly were you doing up in a tree?" Thranduil's creamy voice filled the courtyard.

"I….I….wanted to see the training. I want to learn how to use the bow and arrow" she finally replied. She could not tell him why she wanted to be at training - to see him.

Thranduil chuckled. The girl was making a fool of herself. She made a fool of him as well.

"Do you hear that? The Lady Marian wishes to train with you. She cannot steady herself on a tree but wishes to steady a bow. "

The elves that surrounded them roared with laughter. Marian huffed. _Not this again. He's embarrassing me. _Her soft expression turned to one of irritation. Thranduil continued to speak.

"You have no use for bows and arrows here, my Lady. Surely you can amuse yourself with little trinkets and books." Thranduil turned and gestured to his guard to start packing and heading out. With his back turned, his voice boomed to her.

"I better not find you climbing any more trees or watching my guard train…again." He walked with his guard towards the exit.

Marian quickly stood up and started walking towards them. This was enough. She was tired of his cold attitude, no matter how _seductive _he looked with it. He had embarrassed her once before and that was enough. _Time to show this King what respect means. _

"You're a coward!" she yelled.

All stopped in their tracks and turned to look at her. Thranduil glared at her, his nostrils flaring. _How dare she yell at him in front of his guard? The sign must be that she is a bad omen, wretched mortal. _Marian continued.

"You're a coward who bullies helpless women!...And…." she stopped when she realized he was striding to her, an expression of anger filled his face.

"Ego!" he quickly turned to order his guard and continued walking towards Marian.

The guard obeyed and in hushed tones they spoke to themselves as they left the courtyard.

Legolas walked towards his father. "Ada…please…do not…" he started to saying to his father in Elvish.

"Ego, Legolas!" Thranduil sneered as he turned to look at his son. "Now."

Legolas bowed and hesitantly backed away. He exited through the archway into a corridor but peered back to watch what would happen. He was prepared to step in if his father's temper got to be too much. He watched, hidden.

Thranduil now stood in front of Marian. He towered over her, causing her to back away a little.

"You dare insult me in front of my guard?" he asked angrily.

"You needed to hear it." Marian matched his stance, holding her chin up in the air, almost mockingly.

Thranduil smirked at her. _What a reckless mortal._

"You have been an annoyance ever since you entered my kingdom. You drive me mad woman!" he sneered at her.

Marian scoffed. "I drive you mad? You drive me mad!"

"How dare you…" he quickly scorned, stepping towards her.

"How dare you!" she quickly said. She held her annoyed expression firm, hoping he saw she meant business.

"You are the most perplexing character I have met. First you throw me in the dungeons and then you give me chambers. You say you hate me and then you say you enjoy my presence. You take away my book but you give me a library. I cannot figure out your character."

Thranduil stood silent watching her become frustrated.

"You act like you care for nothing when I know that is not true" she continued. "You ridicule me in front of all just to prove…." she stopped at loss for what to say next.

"Prove what?" he asked coldly. His grey eyes gazed into hers, as if searching for a weak point. Marian stumbled for a second. She wanted to say to prove that he did not care for her, but in reality he did. She shook of the thought. She may have been mistaken in his intentions the whole time. What if this was a ruse to make her leave? _No, it couldn't be_ she thought. _He's only acting to hide his feelings and his loneliness…it has to be._

"To prove that because you are King you could not care for anything other than your kingdom…" Marian gulped as she realized how much he was frightening her now. His gaze was menacing and so was his presence.

"I am King…and I do not care about _anything _but my Kingdom" Thranduil sneered. He drew in closer to her and grabbed her hand, bringing her towards him. She was pressed against his chest, held in by his strong arms. His armor was cutting into her delicate dress. Thranduil's heart started racing as he felt her skin once more. His arm wanted to pull her in closer. Thranduil stopped thinking about what he wanted to say her for a moment as he looked into her bright green eyes. They were filled with confusion and anger. Her expression was one of disdain. His mind raced back to what he was going to say before this shadowy desire to touch her crept in. _She would not tempt him; he could not let her do it._ Marian grew warm when Thranduil leaned his mouth close to her ear and whispered to her.

"Be careful with your words, Lady Marian. You may find yourself lost in the woods…again."

With that said, he let her go and turned back towards the courtyard entrance, his long black robe trailing behind him.

"Go..and stay in your chambers, leave us all be" he ordered as he walked away. A satisfaction of resisting her came over him. He knew that these feelings he had for her were nothing more than silly fantasies. She was a distraction from his kingdom. He was King and he would not let a mortal challenge him with such temptation or disrespect.

Marian huffed with anger at his attitude. _Stupid, stupid King._

She knew there was something there. Deep down she knew that Thranduil was following his mind and not his heart in all things. She knew Thranduil cared for more than just his Kingdom. _He almost kissed me, damn it. This is not healthy, for anyone._ He was a bully to all. She was overcome with the idea to prove to herself, and to Thranduil, that deep down he had a heart. She did not know what she sensed in him, but she believed all had to ability to be kind. This was enough. _If I can't prove it to him in words I'm going to show him instead._

With conviction in her belief, she ran to him.

"King Thranduil!" she called out. Thranduil turned around to look at her in amazement, wondering why she even dared approach him after his threat. She was striding up to him with a big smirk on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes.

She caught up with him now as they stood by the ivy wall facing the entrance of the castle. Legolas still crouched down next to a column hidden in the darkness, listening to their conversation.

Marian looked Thranduil straight in the eyes and smiled.

"You may be a cold King …. but you are not a heartless one" she said.

Before Thranduil had a chance to say or do anything, Marian stepped onto her tippy toes and grabbed the King's cheeks with her hand, cupping his face. She pushed herself forward and pressed her lips onto his, giving him a kiss. His lips did not move as she kissed him, shocked by what she was doing. His heart raced as he felt her palms cup his cheeks. He parted his lips when he felt her lips starting to leave. He hurriedly brought his hand to the back of her head and grasped her hair. Pulling her forward, he pressed her into another kiss, his lips feeling the softness and silkiness of hers.

Warmth and tranquility overcame him, the scent of her wild berry essence filling his nostrils. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. Thranduil did not remember the last time he ever felt something like this. He steadied her with an arm as Marian slowly backed down, giving him a rosy-cheeked smile. He looked at her, his eyes and expression soft and glowing.

Marian was flushed and smiling. She slowly backed away into the archway, preparing to leave.

"You see…. you do care for more than your kingdom" she triumphantly said.

She giggled like a child as she accidently bumped into a column in her state of exuberance from kissing him. Marian covered her mouth to stop from giggling and smiling. She turned the corner and started running down the hallway to her chamber passageway.

Thranduil rushed up to watch her leave. Her golden dress trailed behind her and her raven hair flowed in the breeze. The sunlight from the gardens filled the hallway she was running down…just like his dreams.

* * *

><p>More to come! Graduate School applications are due this week – so it might be several days. But an update is coming! What do you think will happen next? Do you think his little heart-strings played? Or will Thranduil try to get over this? What lies next for Marian? I guess you'll have to wait and see!<p>

And please leave nice reviews if you are going to review. I am so sick of seeing bullying on here. Again, I am not an aspiring writer. I'm set on my plot/characters being the way they are. If you like this story please follow or favorite. Please encourage others in this community to be good reviewers as well! There's a sandwich method – look it up. We should all stop being critical of one another, especially if the writer has already asked that no one leave critical reviews. Some of us don't have the time to work on our writing skills or try to change the plot/characters to please others. Some of us just want to bring the fantasy in our head onto paper and pen and be done with it.

So anyways, stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! Ok, I wrote sooner than I thought I would. I couldn't wait to get back to this story! All done with my applications so now I have time to spare! Things are slowing down here...wish I could vacation right now instead of being stuck in snow. How about New Zealand?!

Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters but my own.

* * *

><p>Legolas watched his father pacing in the throne room, his black robe trailing behind him as he took steady strides around in circles. He was thinking intensely about something. Legolas recognized the wide-eyed and an introspective expression in his father. Thranduil had remained silent on much, only giving the daily guard their duties and acknowledging elves that brought in news from the Laketown trades. Thranduil barely spoke a word to Legolas ever since <em>the incident<em>.

Legolas had stayed hidden until his father left the corridor. He had overheard everything they said to one another and had glanced out to see them kissing during a brief moment of silence before Marian had run past him, unaware he was hiding there.

He had worried about what Thranduil would do to the poor mortal, a woman without a home and filled with everything his father was not. Marian alarmed Thranduil with her quick wit and stubbornness, something his father was astoundingly good at as well. They were alike, the two of them. They shared in their stubbornness. But they were also quite different. Marian – a free spirited young lady and Thranduil – an unmovable selfish King.

Legolas continued watching his father from a distance. Thranduil paced and paced. There was nothing more to think about regarding the Kingdom. Legolas was sure that Marian was preoccupying his father's thoughts. It was strange seeing his father this way. He seemed troubled, excited, and nervous. Thranduil appeared to struggle with an inner dialogue, his facial expressions altering from blissful to irritate.

Footsteps approaching broke his train of thought. Tauriel emerged next to Legolas and he smiled. He was becoming fond of her, the elf captain of the guard. She was an admirable fighter and a beauty.

"Our King looks distressed" she stated.

"He is. He is always distressed" Legolas replied.

Tauriel lowered her voice and turned to Legolas.

"Do you remember that nest we killed a moon ago?" she asked him.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, what about it?"

"They have spawned again. The spiders are back. We need to ask the King to let us kill them at their source. They will keep coming if we do not." Tauriel replied, her gaze now back to the striding King.

"I do not think it is wise to ask him now, Tauriel." Legolas said cautiously as Tauriel moved forward. He seized her arm to stop her from entering the stairs that led down to the Throne room.

"In time…." He assured her. Tauriel nodded in response and went back to stand near his side.

"What troubles him?" Tauriel asked Legolas. They watched as Thranduil stopped pacing and collapsed onto his throne, tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"The Lady Marian." Legolas replied.

"The mortal?" Tauriel asked. _She's only seen her a handful of times. _"What has she done?"

"I believe the King thinks she will steal something…. his heart. I dare say she already has it." Legolas gave Tauriel a smirk. "I have never seen him like this. It is disturbing, yet…._ amusing to see_" Legolas whispered to her.

Tauriel shook her head. _No. This King did not have a heart for anyone to steal. _Tauriel had never taken much a liking to the King and did not fathom why the mortal would either. Everyone knew the King was merciless and greedy. There was no way anything was going on between them.

"Come, let us go train" Legolas said.

The both of them headed to the courtyard while the King sat on his throne, his thoughts drifting out into the cavernous walls surrounding him.

* * *

><p>The scenario played in his head over and over. Her lips on his, her warmth and his grip on her – it was fresh in his mind. The whole thing was like a dream – real yet completely fictional. Thranduil had tried to convince himself it did not happen and that he never harbored any feelings for the mortal woman. <em>It could not be real<em> he thought. But when he saw her in the hallways the next day every façade he held came crashing down.

In a feverish attempt to try to explain what was happening he opened up her little book this morning. What he found astounded him.

More was written there, yet no one had access to his chambers but himself. He had not looked at the book for weeks. In the page next to the one previously written a new inscription had appeared. It read:

"And so begins the dawn of a new-age. The darkness will grow and the starlight will fade. Kings will seek to destroy each other and jewels will be lost – jewels as beautiful as starlight."

Thranduil froze as he read the inscription. The book was odd and seemed to speak in riddles. _Why was she in possession of this book? What sorcery is this? _Thranduil closed the dark green book and carefully tucked it back onto his library shelf. The tiny book stood out among the leather bounded collections in his chambers. It taunted him from afar each time he came into the room.

He sat on his elk antler throne, remembering the inscription in Marian's book. It foretold a prophecy, one of doom and destruction. _Was it related to the darkness in his precious forest? What about the Starlight fading? How did it know about the elven jewels?_ These questions consumed his thoughts, making him even more anxious about how Marian was connected to all of this – if she was connected to all of this.

He could never explain to himself how she entered his forest, steps from the elven gate. He could not rationalize why she continued on staying with him or why she had not tried to escape. She acted as if she had been a guest in his Kingdom for years – being on familiar terms with his guard and his son. As a mortal, she seemed very well adjusted to the elves, astonishingly so.

Thranduil touched his lips with his fingertips as he recalled how her lips felt on top of his. He wanted to do it again – to kiss her again. This mortal woman was repetitively on his mind, an ever-present figure in his dreams and his daydreams. Her beauty and charm elated him. Her stubbornness and mystery troubled him. Thranduil remembered that she called him a "perplexing character" but little did she comprehend that he found her even more perplexing. Her mysterious quirks and childish antics were and odd and new feeling to him. Thranduil did not want to believe he desired such a mortal.

And that was another drawback – she was a mortal. Elves mated with other elves, never mortals. Elves only loved once in a lifetime. Thranduil had lost his wife many years ago and he vowed he would never love another. He loved only his son and his kingdom. He desired only the best for Legolas and for the prosperity for his realm. He desired to protect his kin and his people. But this new desire had consumed him like the sickness that was consuming his precious forest. He now longed to touch Marian's mortal flesh, desired to know her better, to be in her presence and inhale the sweet aroma of wildberry essence she wore. And finally, he had started desire to make her more than just any guest. He wanted her – he wanted her to be close to him. He closed his eyes – wishing she were not mortal, wishing she was an elf and he was imagining the whole thing.

"My lord?" a voice startled him. Thranduil opened his eyes to see his guard, Gwennor, standing below him by the throne.

"What is it, Gwennor?" Thranduil frostily inquired. He was not too fond of the elf, knowing that he spoke to Marian more than he did.

"It is the Lady Marian." Thranduil moved in his throne when he heard Gwennor say this. Thranduil sat up straighter and inclined forward slightly; gripping the edges of his arm rests with his hands.

"What about Lady Marian?" Thranduil asked, appearing more attentive.

"She hopes to go riding." Gwennor replied. "She had seen the stables yesterday."

"You have spoken to her?" Thranduil stood up, eager in hearing about her. They had not spoken since their kiss.

"Indeed, my lord, Marian often speaks to me in passing." Gwennor gave the King a self-satisfied smirk, savoring in the fact that he might make him slightly irritated. That was the true test of time in the King's court. How far could you annoy him without losing status?

Thranduil remained in his excited state however, ignoring the elf's indiscretion.

"Did she say when? Whom will she ride with? Did she have a favorite horse?" Thranduil asked Gwennor question after question.

"No, my lord, only that she liked your horses and wished to ride" Gwennor replied, curious as to why the King acted so overly concerned with Marian and had not paid attention to his slight towards him.

He started pacing and then paused for a moment.

"Gwennor, you will do something for me?" Thranduil asked.

"Anything, my King" Gwennor answered.

* * *

><p>Marian strolled down from the library room, holding an illustrated book on various plants of the forest. She pitied the forest. It was so dark and lacked any color. She wished she could pick off the beautiful colored drawings from the book and place them onto to the forest ground. And like magic they would grow and bring some life back into the grey surroundings. Unfortunately that would not be the case. Only the other side of the Elven realm remained colorful and sunny, untouched by the darkness surrounding them.<p>

The other day she enquired to Gwennor if Thranduil had any stables, for she remembered he rode a great elk. Gwennor took take her to see the animals. The beautiful elk stood proud in a beautiful gated area, grazing on leafy greens on the ground. She saw a few horses as well. They were very beautiful and Marian reminisced about her horseback riding lessons as a little girl. Her parents had signed her up at the local equestrian club and she enjoyed every minute of it. She asked Gwennor if the King would let her ride. Being inside the cavernous walls was comfortable but she yearned to feel the warm sunlight and take in the sights of the surrounding area. She knew many lands lay ahead and she hoped she could explore those soon.

Gwennor told Marian he would ask the King on her behalf the next day. Marian blushed as she thought of the King, sitting on his throne, wondering if he was thinking of her.

_Oh the expression on his face after I kissed him! How he glowed and looked stunned!_

Marian chuckled as she thought about the kiss, as she thought about how she knew he cared for her. She had been thinking about it for several days. She felt like a schoolgirl who had just kissed her crush for the first time. Her cheeks glowed with a rosy color, her eyes beamed with delight. Even Legolas seemed to notice something was different about her. She wondered if Thranduil told him what happened.

Reaching her chambers she unlocked the door to find things laid out on her bed. She put the book down on the desk and approached the objects in front of her. A big smile formed as she saw the most gorgeous things against the soft velvet of the cover.

A handsome green riding suit lay on one end of the bed. It was embroidered with a beautiful gold thread with leafy patterns. It felt soft and sturdy. _Now I'll look like a proper elf!_

In the middle laid a silvery circlet, the same leaf pattern on the dress was present in the circlet. Striking silvery leaves ran around it, shining in the lamplight of her chamber. The other thing next to it was a pair of olive riding boots made of easy and durable leather. The leaf pattern was present again.

"Everything is so beautiful!" she exclaimed out loud. Marian's eyes caught parchment near her pillow. _A letter!_

She picked up the folded note and opened it up. A little inscription was made. It read:

"_Meet me in the stables tomorrow morning." _

Marian turned the document over, looking for a name to the letter. _It must be Gwennor_, she thought. He was so kind to her - to get her these things knowing she wished to ride. She swiftly grabbed the riding outfits and tried them on. The finishing touch was the silver circlet that stood dramatically against her raven hair. She was excited for the morning. Riding had been something she enjoyed doing and it was time to explore Middle Earth.

* * *

><p>Marian ate breakfast in her room and hastily changed into her equestrian outfit. She had been impatient all night, excited about being outdoors once more. Marian scampered to the stables hoping to find Gwennor ready with the horses. A slight gasp was let out when she finally reached the stables, recognizing the figure that stood grooming one of the horses with a brush.<p>

His long flaxen hair trailed down a silver and gold-leaf riding suit. He wore a tight fitting tunic and leggings. The ensemble looked like what the rest of the elves bore on a daily basis. One would almost forget they stood in front of a King.

Thranduil continued brushing a brown horse as he turned his head to look at Marian enter the stables. He noticed she was surprised to see him there.

"Good morning, my lady" his creamy voice reached her ears.

Marian blushed when her attention was taken to his muscular figure. Every toned inch of his body was enhanced by the tightness of the riding suit he wore. Marian stumbled for words as she tried not to look at him. _Oh…God…he's…. toned._

"Good morning, King Thranduil" she responded after a moment.

Thranduil put down the brush and patted the horse. He started untying its reigns from the wooden posts nearby.

"You appear alarmed to see me. Did you not know it was I that asked you to meet me here?"

"I…I wasn't aware it was you who sent the letter…and these lovely gifts. Thank you, my lord." Marian gave him a little curtsy. She noticed he was walking towards he with the horse.

"You look like a fitting elf now" he said. He brought the horse around so that she stood adjacent to its side, ready to be mounted. Thranduil outstretched a hand to her, offering to help her mount.

"My Lady…." he gently said while gazing into her eyes.

Marian blushed feverishly as she placed her hand firmly onto his open palm. She put her left foot on the stirrup and pushed herself up while swinging the other leg around the horse to the other stirrup. He helped her fasten the reigns and proceeded to bring out another horse. Thranduil got on his horse and rode up to her.

"Shall we?" he asked, a small grin forming on his lips.

Marian nodded and they trotted out of the stables and onto the forest floor.

* * *

><p>The green forest that lay on the other side of Thranduil's cavernous kingdom was magnificent. Beautiful rocky outcrops and hillsides surrounded a long gushing ravine. The noise of birds fluttering and singing made Marian smile. She closed her eyes as they passed a sunny spot, feeling the warmth of the sunlight hit her skin. Marian took deep breaths in, taking in as much fresh air as she could.<p>

Thranduil rode next to her, watching her every expression as they rode further and further alongside the ravine. No longer trotting, the horses slowly walked, allowing Marian to take in all the sights and sounds, as if they sensed she wanted to slow down time.

He observed her close her eyes and lift her head up to the sun. He watched her take in deep breaths, look up at trees, and look at the ravine that ran next to them. Never had Thranduil seen someone so entranced by their surroundings. He thought back to when Legolas was a child - doing that exact same thing. She was juvenile. He could not help but keep observing her, a small smile on the corner of his lips as she continued to look around. It was refreshing seeing so many smiles from one person.

"Why do you not spend more time outside? It is so pretty here" she asked him.

"Beautiful as theses lands may be, they are not safe" he replied. Marian's expression turned from wonder to sadness.

"Is this part getting sick too?" she solemnly asked.

Thranduil sighed as he thought about her question. "If the darkness spreads…they will become sick. But there is more evil than just the forest sickness, Marian. There are many foul things about."

Marian remained silent as they kept on the path near the ravine. They were approaching a clearing in the land. A ridge overlooking the river stood before them. Thranduil trotted towards it and stopped his horse near a tree. Marian watched him unmounts as she drew nearer. He proceeded to tie the reigns to the tree and gestured for Marian to come to him.

She slowly stopped the horse and un-mounted. Thranduil walked her horse over to the tree and tied its reigns as well. He was suddenly carrying a cloth sack and walking towards the ridge.

"Come" he gestured with his hand to her. Marian joined him. Thranduil sat on a grassy part of the ridge, spreading his legs out straight in front of him. Marian kneeled to the ground and then sat with her legs angled to the side. She noticed he was opening the sack.

A marvelously packed snack of fruits and bread emerged, he handed her a round-red apple. Marian took the apple and thanked him. Marian held it apple in her hand and took a small bite. The fresh and juicy sweetness of the fruit quenched her thirst. Within a couple of bites it was gone. She noticed Thranduil had not yet eaten anything.

"I…uh…. saw your elk. It's beautiful…. everything here is so beautiful." Marian gave Thranduil a small smile and blushed when he returned it.

"Do you truly believe everything here is beautiful?" he questioned.

"Yes" she honestly answered. Marian shifted on the ground to face him.

"What about you? What is most beautiful to you?" she asked.

Thranduil looked down at the apple he held. He did not know what to say to her so he said nothing.

Marian sensed he would not answer so she quickly thought of something else to say,

"Back home there was a ravine like this one…. near where I lived. It was the most beautiful thing I have seen…until I saw your kingdom. Nothing compares." Marian hoped he would at least respond to this comment.

"Do you miss your home?" he asked quietly. Marian looked up at him. He had a quizzical and sad expression and was looking out towards the green forest on the other side of the ravine. The long blonde stands in front of his face where flowing softly to the side with the breeze. At that moment he looked incredibly ethereal.

"I do not know…. maybe." Marian replied. "I never really liked home…"

Thranduil turned to her. "Why?" he asked.

Marian shrugged and gazed down. "I guess I never really felt like I was going to see new things…. meet new people. I come from a small town and I've been there all my life." Marian sighed as she traced the leaf pattern on her dress. She wondered how long she had been gone from Earth. It felt like months already. She questioned if time passed differently here, if her brother had noticed she wasn't answering his calls, or if the town had forgotten about her. Thranduil interrupted her thoughts.

"Would you go back, given the chance you could find your home again?

Marian looked up at him. He looked very uneasy and sad.

"I do not know. I do not think I am done exploring here just yet…" she replied. She shook of her melancholy about home and gave him a rosy smile.

His face lit up after hearing that. His blue-grey eyes became brighter as they looked into hers. Marian felt a chill run down her back. His gaze always sent a chill or electricity throughout her body. It was as if he was staring right into her very soul. His eyes alone made her weak. She wondered how it was possible an elf could be this handsome.

They sat on the ground for a while. Thranduil asked her if she had liked any of the books in the library. They talked about the plant book Marian had found. Then they talked about the Elven realm's trading deal with Laketown. Thranduil described to her the process of how the wine is made and shipped. He talked a little about the surrounding areas of his realm and where they lay in relation to where they sat at the moment.

Marian listened as he talked about his kingdom, a proud and happy subject for him. The way he described things so precisely and with triumph in his voice made her smile. He was regal, even when just talking to her.

After a while of silence Thranduil rose.

"Well, let us see if you like exploring the way back. I have matters to attend to." He held out his hand to her. Marian smiled and gripped it; his strong arm lifted her up to a standing position. Thranduil held on to her, enjoying the feeling of her delicate and petite hand on the top of his rough one.

"Thank you" Marian said. "Thank you for taking me riding. It was lovely."

Thranduil grinned and looked down at her hand.

"I hope we may ride frequently" he said. Thranduil delicately ran his thumb over her hand, rubbing it over her own thumb.

They stood there for a moment. Marian was growing dizzy. She looked at his hand, still intertwined with hers. He was growing warm under her touch. Looking up she saw his eyes become wide and glassy – he was looking at their hands as well. Thranduil seemed to be in a haze, still staring and tenderly rubbing. Marian shifted slightly – the horses nearby started moving a bit and getting agitated. Thranduil broke his gaze and released her hand. He quickly looked around them, looking at the trees and towards the ravine.

"We should leave" he said in a distressed tone.

Thranduil walked towards the horses and started untying them from the tree. He brought both horses over and helped Marian up again. Within a few moments they were quickly trotting back to the stables.

She noticed that Thranduil kept looking back his shoulders.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Marian asked him.

Thranduil ignored her and kept riding.

They reached the stables and un-mounted. Marian observed the King. She sensed something was wrong. He was fumbling with the reins, quickly tying the horses back up and removing the saddles.

"Thranduil?" Marian approached him.

He did not look at her and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the entrance.

"Go to your chambers, stay there until I say so" he murmured to her.

Marian grew worried. "What is it? Is everything ok?"

"Go. Do as I say" he harshly ordered. Thranduil's expression was stern and cold.

They reached the hallway leading to her chambers and he parted with her. Marian stood and observed him go down the other end. Thranduil disappeared into the darkness that led to the throne room. Marian sighed and entered her chambers, locking the door behind her. She undressed and changed into more comfortable clothing. After picking up a book she laid on her bed, looking through more pictures before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope y'all liked it...I wonder what happened? Hmm... i guess you'll have to see in the next chapter!<p>

Review, favorite, and follow if you like my story, or Thranduil, or Legolas, or Marian. Whatever floats your boat...but c'mon. We really know who the star is...


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and well wishes everyone! So i'm on a roll and kept writing. Like seriously, so into the writing...and I'm already working on the next chapter. We have 19 inches of snow here...so we're snowed in. Writing time, I say! So anyone else like having trouble knowing Thranduil isn't real? I still can't get over it. He's such an amazing character to write - and i'm sure to play. Lee Pace (and others who play in him in any way) probably had a blast! I know I would. I always appreciate complex characters, they're such a challenge to grasp and to understand. I love getting behind the complexity of characters like Thranduil - because they're the most real and down to earth. We're all a bit of each character we admire or end up really excited about. i think I love Marian because she's so innocent and gullible. And we all love Thranduil because he's so attentive on focusing on his kingdom, and nothing else. I think we appreciate that ambition and determination in a person.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters but my own

* * *

><p>The sound of conversation awoke Marian from her slumber. Echoes of voices and footsteps in the hallway filled her chambers. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. <em>How long have I been asleep?<em> She peered at the balcony. _It's still morning?!_ The sunlight was bright. Marian quickly sat up in her bed. She had slept through the afternoon and the night. _What the hell, _she thought.

Marian rushed out of bed and unlocked her chamber door. She peered around her. Guards stood all along the walls, based a couple of feet away from each other. Stepping out, she closed the door behind her and walked towards the nearest guard, he stood next to a column.

"Guard, what is happening? Why are you stationed here?" she asked the fully armored elf.

"Order of the King, Lady Marian" he answered.

"Yes, but why? What has happened?" she asked impatiently.

"I cannot say anymore, my lady" the elf replied.

Marian sighed. She started swiftly walking towards the throne room to see what was happening. Guards stood all along the walls in every hall and corridor. It appeared that the whole of the elven army had gathered in the underground palace. Marian rushed to the Throne room to find Legolas and Thranduil talking in muted tones.

"Send several scouts, track them" she heard Thranduil say before he noticed she was standing there.

"What is happening?" Marian approached the two with a very anxious look. Thranduil started walking away, making his way back to the throne.

"I thought I ordered you to stay in your chambers until I bid you leave" Thranduil sternly retorted to her. He waved his arm to Legolas who bowed and left the hall.

"Go back to your chambers" Thranduil spoke again, this time majestically sitting in his throne. Marian realized he was wearing armor.

"Are we under attack?" Marian quickly walked towards him, pausing when she reached the steps leading up to the throne.

Thranduil creased his eyebrows as he looked down at her.

"Did I not order you to go back to your chambers?" he sneered.

Marian was taken aback by his changed attitude. She watched him slide further back into his seat. He turned his head, looking away from her, like he wanted her to disappear. She looked down in sadness, confused by what was happening.

Marian sat down on one of the steps, turning up to look at him. He still did not look at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why will no one tell me what is happening?"

Thranduil turned his icy gaze to her, his eyes wide and uneasy.

"We are not under attack. But we must be prepared for anything" was all he responded with.

Marian looked at him, pressing for me than just that answer.

Thranduil gave into her stare.

"Orcs. Spotted on our borders yesterday."

Marian grew wide-eyed. "Is that what the horses sensed?" she asked him.

Thranduil nodded his head. All was silence for a few moments.

"Leave to your chambers" he ordered again, this time he was rubbing his temple with his hand, as if alleviating a headache.

Marian slowly got up from the step and walked up towards him.

"Are you well?" she asked, concerned about his aching head.

She watched him close his eyes and continue rubbing his temples. A feeling of sadness overcame her. Thranduil looked so distressed, so agitated. She wanted to wave her hand over him and make it all go away. Marian desperately wanted to tell him she knew Orcs would not attack – not yet anyways. Here before her was seated a King with too much to think about it. She thought he was extremely harsh on himself and too preoccupied with preparing for attacks. He needed to relax.

Marian now stood next to him, She reached out her hand and gently place it on his the side of his other temple, slowly rubbing it. Thranduil jolted when he opened his eyes and realized what she was doing. Seeing some of his guard observe what was happening, he grabbed her hand furiously. He did not want them assuming things.

"Did I not just order you to leave?" he asked angrily.

"I was only trying to help!" Marian exclaimed, shocked at his behavior.

Thranduil pushed her arm away from him. "Get out of my sight. Guards!" he said out loud.

A guard that stood next to the throne stepped forward and bowed.

"Take Lady Marian back to her chambers. Make sure she does not leave them" Thranduil ordered to the elf.

Marian's jaw dropped at his sudden change. _What is going on? What is wrong with him?!_ She hesitantly gave in to the guard who held her arm and was pulling her away. Marian kept looking at the King as the guard took her slowly down the steps.

"This is what I get for being nice to you. For trying to be of some use! I take back everything I said…._you don't have a heart. _And if you do, it must be the coldest place in this kingdom" Marian said to him as she was being dragged away.

Thranduil looked up and watched her leave with a solemn look. Her words pierced him like a blade. Thranduil's lip twitched in anger as he thought about what he had just done.

Marian was too persistent in her questions, something he found annoying yet amusing. He liked it when she was inquisitive while in private. But when it came to public appearances, Thranduil had to be firm, especially in front of his guards. If the realm had the impression he was doting on her or trusted her too much then his reputation, as a King would be ruined. He could not have his people think it was acceptable to have mortal or men meddle in their affairs. To them, Marian had to be guest and nothing more.

However in his heart, Thranduil thought differently. She was growing on him. He wanted her to be safe. Orcs were easily defeated, but Legolas had reported a few dozen heading north. It seemed like they were tracking something – for what reason Thranduil did not care for, as long as they stayed far away from his lands and people. Nevertheless, he had to take all precautions, including preparing for an attack. Marian had to be kept away from this and uninformed. Thranduil brought his head back against the throne as he thought of her again.

_What did I do?_ he thought to himself. _She will loathe me now. If only I could explain to her without brining too much attention to the situation in front of my guards…._

He quickly got up from his throne with an idea. Wasting no time, Thranduil headed down the steps to his writing room. He reached the small cavernous chamber and sat down with ink, parchment, and quill.

* * *

><p>Marian sat on her bed in anger, shocked at the elven King's change of behavior. <em>Will this always be the case? Hot and cold? What is going on?<em>

A sense of agony crept in. She had always believed that she would never meet someone this cruel. It could not be possible for anyone, mortal or not, to be this horrible. Or was it? Marian rolled her eyes. _What an idiot I am….he doesn't care for you Marian. You're just a pain in the ass. _

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching her chamber door. After standing up from her bed Marian quietly walked towards the door. Only the bright light of torches could be seen from under the door until a shadow appeared. Something whizzed past her into the room on the ground. Marian looked down and saw a folded letter. The footsteps were now disappearing down the hallway.

The folded parchment called to her, waiting to be picked up. Marian knelt on the floor and swiftly unfolded it. It was a letter addressed to her, in the same handwriting as before. _It must be the King,_ she thought. Marian read what it said.

"_My Lady Marian,_

_ Although I have sent you back to your chambers I wish you to know it was done for your protection alone. I offer my condolences and wish you no ill. Allow me to visit your chambers for dinner. _

_Gwennor guards your room, tell him your reply"_

Marian folded the note back and scoffed at it.

"Allow me to visit you! I don't think so!"

Marian rushed to the door, ready to make her reply. She opened it up and turned to see Gwennor guarding it to the left. He gave her a big smile.

"My Lady" he said as he turned to her and gave a slight bow.

She smiled back a very fake and plastered smile. Marian was clearly angry.

"You can go and tell the King I will eat dinner alone" she said angrily to Gwennor. She then took the note and ripped it up – finally crumbling it all together into a ball.

"Give this to him too." Marian handed Gwennor the ball that once was a perfectly composed and un-ripped letter. Gwennor jumped back upon hearing the door slam in- front of him. Marian had gone back into her chambers locked the door.

Gwennor chuckled to himself as he walked back to the King's chambers. He delighted in knowing Marian felt anger towards the King. It was about time someone in the realm stood up to him. Gwennor always appreciated Marian's stubbornness, but now it was exhilarating. Everyone in the palace could sense the tension between the elf and the mortal. Only Gwennor was intimate with the knowledge that Thranduil showered her with those riding gifts and was leaving her little notes. Although Thranduil despised the friendship Marian and Gwennor had developed, he knew he could trust the elf to perform a duty.

He reached the King's chambers and knocked on the big wooden doors that stood in front of him.

"Enter" he heard the King's voice nonchalantly commanded.

Gwennor opened the door and entered the King's personal chambers. He found the King sitting in a chair overlooking his private balcony, his back facing Gwennor as he drew in closer.

"My King, the Lady Marian gives her reply" Gwennor said approaching the King and emerging next to his side.

Gwennor opened his palm to the King to reveal the crumpled note rolled up into a ball. Thranduil's eyes became wide.

"She says she will dine alone" Gwennor continued.

"She said what?" he scoffed.

"The Lady Marian did not wish to see your majesty. She will dine alone" Gwennor said. He observed as the King became infuriated, his face fixing into an agitated and sad expression.

Thranduil stayed seated but raised his hand dismissing Gwennor. The elf bowed and left the King's chambers smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Days passed since he last saw Marian in the throne room. She refused to dine with him or leave her chambers. Thranduil continued his daily duties with agitation. He seemed angrier than usual to his guard and to his son. All approached him with caution for he seemed to cultivate a quicker temper the past few days.<p>

Thranduil had tried to write her more letters, all of which Marian seemed to ignore. No one had seen her leave her chamber. And he even gave her the chance to leave, removing Gwennor from his duty of guarding her. It is if as she had disappeared from the kingdom. The amber lights of his halls seemed dull and dark. Thranduil walked around in puzzlement. He loathed her stubbornness, alarmed at what kind of woman would refuse his apology. Marian was too strong-headed. Yet she was so fragile, so delicate and graceful in his eyes. The thought of her still troubled him but his desire to be with her, to reach out and embrace her. He felt young once more – desiring someone so much younger and beautiful, mortal or not. His conscious was heavy with doubt and confusion but the rest of him was jolting with eagerness and pleasure.

"My lord, my lord! Marian has run away!" a voice filled the hallway before him.

Thranduil's heart sank to his stomach, his body now writhing in pain. The air grew heavy around him as he processed what he had just heard.

"What?" he turned around to see Gwennor rushing up to him.

Gwennor replied to the King while out of breath. "Marian was seen taking a horse and heading into the forest a few hours before. I just heard news of it. She left a note." Gwennor handed a piece of paper to the king. Thranduil quickly took it from Gwennor and unfolded the note. His eyes glanced over each and every word.

"_King Thranduil._

_ Since it pleases you to be so cruel to me, I shall rid you of my presence. I am nothing but a burden to you it seems. Thus I leave you. _

_Do not send anyone to look for me."_

Thranduil paced away in anger.

"I want all our guards looking for her. No one comes back without her. Find her!" he ordered, his strong voice echoing off the walls.

* * *

><p>Gwennor smiled to himself as he rushed off to send a few guards away. After he was done, he climbed the stairs leading up to the library. He opened the door to find Marian reading.<p>

"Did he fall for it?" she asked him.

"Yes, my lady. He sent for guards" Gwennor replied.

Marian smiled and closed the book shut.

"Good. My plan is in place. Gwennor, you have served me well. Thank you" she said as she got up from her seat.

"My lady….may I be honest with you?" Gwennor asked. Marian nodded. He quietly shut the door behind him.

"I know the King has feelings for you, my Lady" he said. Marian's eyes grew wider and her cheeks flushed. Gwennor continued.

"But that does not mean he will show mercy if he finds out what you are doing. To challenge the King is to challenge the Kingdom. If anyone finds out…."

Marian walked over to Gwennor and patted his hand.

"Don't you worry my dear Gwennor, no one will know. It is our little _secret_. Now, do you have what I requested?" Marian asked him.

Gwennor nodded and produced a sack he was carrying. Marian reached inside and pulled out a set of bow and arrows. She tossed the bundle over her shoulder and strapped it against her.

Marian stepped back and put up a green hood. She wore a cloak and her riding clothes. Marian looked up and addressed the elf.

"One last thing Gwennor…..keep the guards busy until nightfall. I will make my way out then. Can you do that for me?" she asked.

Gwennor gave a deep bow.

"Anything for you, my lady" He stepped forward and kissed her hand before leaving out the door.

Marian smiled as she closed the library door behind him, locking it silently.

"And now…. we wait" she said to herself.

Marian had time to think during the past couple of days. She speedily went back into her believe that the King did truly care for her. She recognized he just did not want to show it in front of anyone. The King was ashamed to like her. Although he pretended not to care, deep down Marian knew he did. It was a gut instinct in her that spoke. It spoke to her that Thranduil was good; he just needed time and attention. If her plan worked, Thranduil would prove to himself and to everyone else that he was King with a heart.

She waited in the library until nightfall when she heard the guards coming back. She could even hear Thranduil yell at them from his throne room. Marian gulped after hearing his chilly voice walk past a hallway she was over. She walked over to a nearby mirror and quickly undid her braid –disheveling her hair. Marian grabbed a bow and quickly tore up her leggings, making it look like she had been outside. And lastly Marian broke the bow Gwennor gave her.

_All done! Alright, Marian. Do you still remember how to act? I sure hope these acting classes I took in college pay off. _

She took a deep breath before exiting the library.

_You will succeed….and the King will show you….he'll show everyone._

* * *

><p>Thranduil sat in his throne with misery. His head ached with pain in knowing Marian had run away because of him – because of how he treated her. The guards had come back at nightfall without any luck. She could be in Laketown by now….or worse…killed by the orcs that were passing through several days ago. Thranduil shuddered at the thought of Marian dead. This happened all too quickly. The book of prophecy was right – all would soon be lost. Marian was the first to go. The noise of guards talking drove him mad. His head already ached from thinking too much.<p>

"Leave. All of you!" he ordered to the elf's that stood in his throne room.

"But, my Lord…." Gwennor said out loud, remembering Marian wanted everyone there.

"Do as I say!" he ordered once more.

The guard slowly bustled out. Gwennor was the most hesitant to leave, but he could not risk being there along with the rest of them. He hoped Marian would not face the same wrath.

A few minutes passed before Thranduil heard footsteps approaching him.

"I thought I ordered all of you to….." He looked up to find Marian standing before him, disheveled and in her riding suite.

Thranduil opened his mouth in shock and rose from his throne. His body shook at seeing her alive and unharmed.

"Marian!" he exclaimed. "You came back….." Thranduil slowly walked down the stairs to her.

"Yes" she responded.

He approached her, gazing into her eyes. He grinned at seeing her.

"You are alive…" he raised his hand to her cheek and slowly brushed it. Feeling her warm skin under his touch sent quivers down his spine. She was really there – in front of him. She came back on her own will.

"Yes…I'm alive…. and I came back…." she said. Marian stared into his eyes and gave him a little smile. "For you…"

Thranduil's eyes grew wide and bright, his cheeks flushed with color for the first time. In an instant he put both arms around her and hugged her tightly. He raised his hand to pet her head as he pulled her even closer.

"Oh, Marian" he said as he lifted her chin up with his finger to face him. He leaned into her and zealously kissed her. He held her firm as they continued to embrace.

"You could have been killed" he told her, cupping both of her cheeks and drawing her yet into another kiss.

Marian blushed as he kissed and embraced her in his throne room. The high and mighty elven king now showed her he truly cared.

"Marian…. please…do not endeavor to run away again. You left me worried and frightened for your life." he whispered to her as he drew away from the hug and caressed her face. His eyes were soft and glossy.

"You mean a great deal to me…." he said.

Marian beamed as she tippy-toed her way into another kiss. Their lips eagerly and sweetly met once more.

"And you my sweet lord, you mean a great deal to me."

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! What was she thinking?! Marian is a little mean, isn't she? Am I right or am I right?<p>

Anyways - the soundtrack of what I listen to while i work on this story is amazing. It's like my work out soundtrack for my hands and fingers. If y'all want to know just message me and I'll shoot out some inspirational pieces to you. In fact, I'm really loving classical music while I read and write this story.

Favorite, Review, Follow. Love you guys!


End file.
